Den Siste Vokteren
by Wannabepunk
Summary: Tre år etter at Greven av Gral ble beseiret av Kongen På Havet har Kaptein Sabeltann fått tak i et kart som viser at det fremdeles skal befinne seg skatter inn på den forheksede øya. Men alt er likevel ikke slik det først ser ut. Idet sjørøverkongen og hans menn seiler mot inn mot Gral står en gammel kjenning å venter på dem. Spørsmålet er bare om det er en venn eller fiende.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Karibien er en hver manns drøm. Lange slappe dager i solen, late kvelder ved strandkanten og en sjø som yrer av liv og skatter. Enten du er en seiler på jakt etter lettjente penger, eller du er en sjømann som leter etter ditt eget lille private paradis, er Karibien stedet for deg. Kanskje du vil jobbe på stranden, servere mat ved det lokale vertshuset og prate med hyggelige mennesker til sent på kveld.

Eller kanskje du har større ambisjoner. Kanskje du vil jobbe for den engelske kronen. Bli kaptein og seile rundt på de syv hav med din egen skute. Jobbe når du vil og hvile resten av tiden, det høres ikke så dumt ut. Men så klart, alle medaljer har en bakside. Fra utsiden ser kanskje Karibien ut som det perfekte sted å leve, men hvis du ser bak fasaden, vil du fort legge merke til at alt ikke er så bra som det du først tror.

På den lokale kroa vil du høre folk hviske dempet seg imellom når de tror ingen hører dem. Etter at solen er gått ned vil du se sjømenn kikke seg nervøst over skulderen når de går hjem for kvelden. Og hvis du tar deg en spasertur langs kaia tidlig en morgen, vil du se seilere sende engstelige blikk ut mot horisonten når de tror ingen ser dem. Det er ingen som vil innrømme det, men alle som lever i Karibien lever konstant under den samme frykten. Frykten for pirater.

Selv ikke til havs er du trygg. En natt, ute på det åpne hav, vil du høre kanonskudd i det fjerne. Du vil snu deg rundt i køya å be en stille bønn. Du vil håpe at skuta er trygg og at sjørøverne ikke finner deg, men du vet innerst inne at alt håp er ute. Hvis du har gull om bord vil de finne deg. Du kan seile til verdens ende og de vil forfølge deg. Du kommer deg ikke unna.

En dag vil du bli funnet flytende blant vrakrester ute på havet. Du vil kanskje være en av de heldig, en av de som overlevde, men du vil aldri snakke om det som hendte. Du vil aldri si noe om hvordan skuta di ble beleiret før du viste ordet av det. Du vil aldri nevne sjørøverflagget som vaiet i vinden og den rå latteren som kunne høres over dekket idet en skikkelse i sort og gull gikk ombord midt på natten.

Den mørke siden av Karibien er full av navn som får selv barske seilere til å mørkne i blikket å kikke seg over skuldra. Buccanere, kaprere, sjørøver, pirater, frykten har mange ansikt. Men det er et navn som får selv den modigste blant sjømenn til å blekne idet han kjenner sitt eget blod fryse til is: Kaptein Sabeltann, Kongen På Havet.

Kaptein Sabeltann er den slueste og mest fryktede sjørøverkongen på De Syv Hav. Ingen vet når han startet som sjørøver, men ryktene skal ha det til at han har seilt rundt med sin stolte skute i flere hundre år og spredt skrekk og gru, etter at han solgte sjelen sin til selveste Davy Jones. Både den spanske og den engelske adelen river seg i håret over skatter som forsvinner under transport og skuter som blir borte midt ute på det åpne hav. Og i mørke puber over hele Karibien, sitter nervøse sjømenn og snakker sammen med dempede stemmer.

Det er ingen som tar sjansen på å snakke om Kongen På Havet åpenlyst. Folk vet at han har spioner overalt. De vet at hans beryktede menn alltid er på jakt etter rykter som kan fortelle dem hvor den neste store skatten befinner seg. De vet, at ingenting kan stoppe han når Kaptein Sabeltann lukter gull.

Heldigvis er det ingen grunn til å bekymre seg for at du skal få besøk fra Kongen På Havet i natt. Den Sorte Dame ligger for anker utenfor en øy langt til havs. Seilene er pakket sammen, flagget er firt ned og bortsett fra den svake lyden av tau og treverk som knirker i takt med bølgene er det helt stille. Mannskapet har for lengst gått ned under dekk og alle lysene om bord på skuta er slukket.

Det vil si, alle lysene bortsett fra et. Inne i lugaren sin sitter Kaptein Sabeltann bøyd over et gammelt kart og jobber konsentrert. Han har en hvit fjærpenn i hånden og et blekkhus fylt med sort blekk er plassert til høyre for han.

I det flakkende lyset fra et par stearinlys lar han blikket vandre på kryss og tvers av kartet foran seg. Av og til løfter han pennen og noterer ned noen korte setninger på et stykke papir han har liggende ved siden av seg, men bortsett fra den forsiktige skrapelyden av penn mot papir er det helt stille.

Det er tydelig at kartet som ligger foran Kapteinen er gammelt. Sollys har bleket blekket slik at det flere steder er nesten umulig å lese og alle de årene som kartet har vært utsatt for sjøluft, har gjort pergamentet sprøtt og skrøpelig.

Mens det dempede lyset flakker svakt over den fryktede sjørøverkongen blir han sittende et lite øyeblikk å tenke. Han lar en finger gli langs en linje som strekker seg nordover på det slitte kartet før han tilslutt trekker til seg hånden igjen og noterer ned et par tall på papiret ved siden av seg.

Det er noe majestetisk over han der han sitter fanget i sine egne tanker. Selv etter flere timers arbeid sitter han fremdeles like rak i ryggen. Blikket hans som vandrer over kartet er fremdeles like skarpt nå som det det var da han startet og i det svake flakkende lyset glitrer øynene hans hardt og konsentrert. Kaptein Sabeltann er både sliten og trøtt, men han har ikke tenkt å gi seg helt enda. Han vil være helt sikker på at alt stemmer før de går om bord i lettbåten og begynner å ro inn mot land. Han vil forsikre seg om at han vet nøyaktig hvilke feller som ligger og venter på dem inne på den mystiske øya der de har ankret opp.

Med en bestemt mine flytter sjørøverkongen blikket fra notatene sine og tilbake på det gamle kartet. Han har studert det så mye i det siste at han kunne kopiert det i blinde, likevel klarer han ikke helt å riste av seg den gnagende følelse av at det er et eller annet han har oversett.

Mens den svake lyden av knirkende treverk diskre overdøver bølgeskvulpene fra utsiden blir Kaptein Sabeltann sittende å studere kartet foran seg. Han lar blikket bevege seg over de kjente tegnete linjene enda en stund, men tilslutt sukker sjørøverkongen tungt og gnir seg i øynene. Han tar tak i notatene og leser over dem en gang til, før han med et siste tankefullt blikk på kartet legger fra seg pennen og blir sittende å se ut av vinduet.

Utenfor er det vindstille. Solen er for lengst gått ned bak horisonten og havet rundt Den Sorte Dame ligger badet i sølvskimrende månestråler. Kaptein Sabeltann blir sittende å se mot øya som ligger ikke så langt unna der de har ankret opp. Han sitter innhyllet i sine egne tanker og drømmer om gullskatten som skal befinne seg der. Den største gullskatten noensinne hvis ryktene snakker sant. Til og med større enn skatten til Grusomme Gabriel.

Med et slitent sukk lar sjørøverkongen blikket gli over øya en siste gang før han snur seg tilbake mot det gamle kartet som ligger på bordet foran han. Det var i Port Royal han fikk tak i det, fra en fremmed ung mann.

På vei tilbake fra tokt hadde Kaptein Sabeltann og hans menn bestemt seg for å legge til kai ved Port Royal før de reiste hjem til Abra. Mannskapet var trette av havet og til og med Kapteinen selv, hadde blitt med inn til land for å kjenne fast grunn under føttene igjen. De hadde sittet i en kro ikke så langt fra havnen da Kaptein Sabeltann hadde lagt merke til en unge mann som hadde sittet i et mørkt hjørne av kroa. Den fremmede hadde sittet med hodet bøyd slik at halve ansiktet hans var skjult i skyggen, men sjørøverkongen kunne likevel se at han stadig sendte dem mistenksomme blikk når han trodde ingen så han.

Det var ikke før sent på kvelden, vell etter midnatt, at den fremmede tilslutt hadde reist seg opp. Med bestemte skritt hadde han gått bort til bordet der Kaptein Sabeltann og Langemann hadde sittet. «Se opp for farer, alt er ikke slik det først virker» hadde den ukjente mannen sagt med en mørk stemme og slengt et gammelt pergament på bordet foran dem.

I ettertid har sjørøverkongen brukt mange timer på å prøve å finne ut hvem denne unge mannen var. Det hadde vært noe kjent med han, men da Langemann hadde spurt den fremmede om hvem han var og hva han mente med det han hadde sagt, hadde den unge mannen bare snudd ryggen til dem og gått.

Med en mistenksom mine hadde Kaptein Sabeltann brettet ut pergamentet som den mystiske mannen hadde gitt dem. Det skulle vise seg å være et kart. Et kart over en øy de kjente godt. Et kart som Kaptein Sabeltann har sittet bøyd over hver eneste kveld etter at han fikk tak i det. Et kart, over den forheksede øya Gral.

Det er derfor Den Sorte Dame igjen ligger ankret opp utenfor den forheksede øya. Det er gått tre år siden selveste Kongen På Havet beseiret Greven av Gral og fikk tak i den Gylne Tigeren. Den gangen hadde de reist fra øya med nok gull og edelstener til å leve det gode livet i flere år, men sjørøverkongen har lenge hatt lyst til å reise tilbake. Han har lenge hatt en følelse av at det fantes flere skatter inne på Gral, men han har aldri hatt gode nok kart til at han har våget seg tilbake etter det som skjedde forrige gang de var der.

Kaptein Sabeltann er kanskje en stolt mann, men han er ikke dum. Han så selv hvordan Grevens forbannelse hadde påvirket mannskapet hans forrige gang de befant seg inne på øya. Greven hadde kanskje blitt beseiret, men magien hans lå fremdeles i luften og da Kaptein Sabeltann skulle undersøke Grevens borg nærmere, hadde det vist seg at kartet de bruke ikke hadde vært så detaljert som det Kapteinen først hadde trodd.

Sjørøverkongen hadde derfor gitt ordre om at de skulle reise hjem igjen til Abra uten å undersøke resten av øya. Grevens magi hadde gjort mannskapet forvirret og desorienterte og Kaptein Sabeltann hadde ikke våget å bevege seg lengere inn i hjertet av Gral uten å vite hva slags feller og forbannelser som lå og ventet på dem i skyggen av Grevens fall.

Men det var den gang. Denne gangen, ved hjelp av det nye kartet, har de endelig muligheten til å unngå fellene som skule befinne seg inne på Gral. Det nye kartet viser både borgen og selve øya i detalj. Alt fra fall-lemmer til hemmelige ganger er markert og Kaptein Sabeltann er sikker på at denne gangen, er de forberedte på alt det som den forheksede øya har å komme med.

Mens månen beveger seg stadig høyere opp på himmelen blir den mest fryktede sjørøverkongen på De Syv Hav sittende å glise for seg selv i det bleke lyset. Denne gangen, er det ingenting som kan stoppe han fra å få kloa i Grevens skatt. Tror han…


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Det er en stille natt i Karibien. Luften er fuktig, havet er flatt og inne på øya Gral ligger det en tykk tåke i luften. Det er kanskje gått tre år siden Greven av Gral ble beseiret av Kongen På Havet, men den forheksede øya har fremdeles en mektig og mystisk utstråling. Iallfall hvis du ser den fra havet. Hvis du er en av de få som våger deg inn til land, vil du raskt legge merke til at øya ikke lenger har den samme autoritære framtoningen som den en gang hadde. Det kan nesten virke som om hele øya er frosset fast i tid. Sikadene har sluttet å spille, fuglene har reist til nye hekkeplasser og ildfluene har for lengst sloknet.

Det er en mystisk stemning som henger over den forheksede øya. Først kan det virke som om det er helt stille, men etter en stund, hvis du hører ekstra godt etter, vil du legge merke til den svake lyden av nølende åretak som kommer stadig nærmere. På grunn av tåken er vanskelig å se noe, men idet månen tilslutt finner et sted der den bryter gjennom den fuktige luften, lyser det sølvskimrende lyset opp havet og omrisset av en lettbåt med tre skikkelser kommer til syne. Pelle, Pysa og Benjamin, tre av Kaptein Sabeltanns beryktede menn, er sendt inn til Gral for å undersøke om det fremdeles bor noen på øya.

Det er en alvorlig stemning om bord i lettbåten. Pysa sitter i baugen og speider inn mot Gral med et nervøst blikk. Bak han sitter Benjamin og ror så stille han kan og bak Benjamin igjen, ved akterstaven, sitter Pelle. Det er han som har fått i oppgave og fortelle Benjamin hvordan han skal manøvrer lettbåten. Havet rundt Gral er farlig. Det er fullt av koraller, så hvis Pelle er uoppmerksom, og ikke forteller Benjamin hvor han skal ro, kan lettbåten fort bli revet i stykker mot et av de skarpe undervannsrevene.

Idet Pelle gir piratkollegaen sin en dempet beskjed tar Benjamin et par tak med den ene åren for at lettbåten skal gli et par meter til høyre. Kort tid etterpå tar han noen bestemte tak med den andre åren igjen og lettbåten fortsetter lydløst inn mot Gral. De befinner seg ikke så langt unna øya, men på grunn av tåken er det bare så vidt de kan skimte omrisset av Grevens borg der den ligger på toppen av klippen og stirrer ned mot dem.

Mens de ror innover mot den forheksede øya blir stemningen om bord i lettbåten mer og mer anspent. Langemanns ord ringer i ørene deres og de sender hverandre stadig mer nervøse blikk. «Hold øynene åpne for farer, og vær på vakt» hadde Langemann sagt til dem før de hadde gått ned i lettbåten «Greven er kanskje borte for alltid, men gribbene hans kan fremdeles befinne seg inne på øya».

Benjamin hadde svelget hardt og sett bort på Pelle og Pysa som hadde sendt hverandre skremte blikk. Det er ingen om bord på Den Sorte Dame som har glemt hva som skjedde forrige gang de var på Gral. Ikke alle blant mannskapet vet alle detaljene, men de få som var inne på øya den skjebnesvangre natten husker tilbake på det som skjedde med skrekk.

Mens Benjamin ror inn mot Gral prøver han å tenke tilbake på det som skjedde forrige gang de gikk i land på øya. Det er noe diffust. Grevens magi gjorde dem alle til Grevens viljeløse slaver, og det er ingen av dem som husker hva som egentlig skjedde inne på den forheksede øya. Ingen, unntagen Kaptein Sabeltann.

Kaptein Sabeltann hadde ikke drukket av Grevens trylledrikk. Han hadde ikke blitt like påvirket av øyas magi som resten av mannskapet, men han hadde likevel ikke sluppet unna Grevens forbannelse. Sjørøverkongen hadde blitt satt til å råtne i Grevens fangehull uten skip, uten mannskap og uten håp om å komme seg løs fra den forheksede øyas fangenskap.

«Hvis det ikke hadde vært for den heksa og hun jentungen fra Kjuttaviga hadde det vært ute med oss» tenker Benjamin mens han tar et par bestemte åretak igjen og lar båten gli sakte mot venstre.

Langemann hadde fortalt Benjamin litt om det som skjedde inne på Gral. Han hadde fortalt det til alle som ble påvirket av Grevens magi. Det er kanskje skremmende å vite at du har vært noens viljeløse slave, men det er enda mer skremmende og ikke huske hva det var som skjedde i det hele tatt.

Førstestyrmannen om bord på Den Sorte Dame hadde derfor, etter en lang samtale med Kapteinen, samlet sammen mannskapet og fortalt dem hva som hadde skjedd inne på øya. Han hadde stått rakrygget, midt blant mannskapet og forklart med en alvorlig stemme hvordan trylledrikken til Greven hadde påvirket dem og hva som hadde gjort at de hadde sluppet unna tilslutt.

Mens Benjamin tenker tilbake på det Langemann hadde fortalt dem danner det seg en nyve i pannen hans. Da Langemann hadde fortalt dem om hva som skjedde inne på Gral hadde det bredt seg en uro blant mannskapet. Det var ingen hadde våget å si noe, men alle ombord hadde tenkt det samme: Hvordan kan de føle seg trygge om bord på Den Sorte Dame når de mest beryktede sjørøverne på de syv hav hadde vært historie, hadde det ikke vært for en gammel, grå kjerring og en akterutseilt landkrabbe?

Med et sukk rister Benjamin hardt på hodet og river seg løs fra de mørke tankene som har begynt å snike seg inn i underbevisstheten hans. Selv om de bare skal se seg litt rundt inne på Gral, er det viktig å være fokusert. Pelle og Pysa kommer til å være skvetne nok som det er, og hvis Benjamin også lar nervene ta overhånd vil de aldri klare å gjennomføre jobben.

Mens lettbåten driver sakte framover blir Benjamin sittende å stirre tomt ut i luften et lite øyeblikk før han tilslutt blunker hardt og kikker bort på partikollegaen som sitter foran han.

Pelle er en fet sjørøver med et rødt tørkle på hodet og en sort lapp over det ene øyet. Han er ikke akkurat den en vil kalle den skarpeste kniven i skuffen, men han har likevel vært en del av mannskapet om bord på Den Sorte Dame i mange år. Om bord på skuta er det Pelle som har ansvar for at kanonene fungerer slik de skal. Pelle er kanskje ikke så smart, men han er flink med rutiner. Hvis noen viser han hvordan noe skal gjøres, klarer han raskt å plukke det opp og det er derfor han har fått jobben som artillerist om bord på Den Sorte Dame.

Med et slitent sukk tar Benjamin et par åretak mot høyre igjen. Langemann hadde gitt dem streng beskjed om at det var Benjamin som skulle ro. Benjamin er en god navigatør og hvis det skulle vært Pelle eller Pysa som skulle ha rodd ville de vekket opp hele øya med klagingen sin før de i det hele tatt hadde kommet seg inn til land.

Med et lite smil om munnen kaster Benjamin et blikk over skuldra og blir sittende å studere Pysa et lite øyeblikk før han snur seg tilbake igjen. Pysa sitter med ryggen mot han, men hvis Benjamin kjenner han rett, er nok blikket hans ganske annerledes enn det til Pelle. Det er nok mer av den nervøse sorten.

Mens de ror inn mot Gral sitter Benjamin i sine egne tanker og studerer piratkollegaene sine i smug. Hvis han ikke hadde vist bedre ville han trodd at han så dobbelt. Pelle og Pysa er nemlig tvillinger. De går i de samme klærne og er så like som to brødre kan bli. Til og med Kaptein Sabeltann sliter med å se forskjell på dem og det har skjedd mer enn en gang at Kapteinen har sett seg nødt til å straffe begge brødrene fordi han ikke vet hvem av dem det var som egentlig gjorde noe galt.

Særlig i starten av tvillingbrødrenes piratkarriere var dette et problem, da de fremdeles var nye om bord på Den Sorte Dame og ikke kjente noen. Ved første øyekast, hvis du ikke kjenner dem, kan Pelle og Pysa nemlig virke ganske like, men etter en stund, når du blir litt mer kjent med dem, vil du raskt oppdage at de ikke er så like som det du først trodde.

Pelle er alltid selvsikker og vil alltid prøve å virke så smart som mulig. Han er en bølle og vil så ofte han kan prøve å heve seg over dem som er mindre eller svakere enn han. Pysa derimot er stille og forsiktig. Han er noe smartere enn Pelle. Han kan både telle og regne, men han blir mobbet så mye av broren at han har dårlig selvtillit og prøver derfor og holde så lav profil som mulig.

Med et lite flir om munnen kikker Benjamin seg over skuldra igjen mot Pysa som sitter i baugen. Selv om oppførselens til tvillingbrødrene er ganske så forskjellig er det likevel en ting de har til felles. De er begge to de største mammadaltene han noen gang har møtt.

Mens den forheksede øya stadig blir tydeligere gjennom tåken, legger det seg en alvorlig stemning over lettbåten og atmosfæren om bord mer og mer anspent. Med en nyve i pannen kaster Benjamin et blikk bort på de to tvillingbrødrene der de sitter stive som saltstøtter og sender hverandre stadig mer nervøse blikk. I det svake lyset fra månen er det ikke lett å se ansiktsuttrykkene deres, men Benjamin har likevel en viss ide om hva det er de tenker på.

«Nå må dere husk på hva som skjedde forrige gang», hvisker han i en ertende tone. «Dere må være forsiktige så dere ikke faller for fristelsen og blir med inn til kaffeselskap hos Greven igjen». Med et irritert blikk blir Pelle og Pysa sittende et lite øyeblikk å stirre mot Benjamin. Det legger seg en ny stillhet over lettbåten, men etter et par sekunder ser ut som de to tvillingbrødrene tilslutt slapper litt av og stemningen ombord blir igjen noe lettere.

Både Pelle og Pysa vet at hvis det skjer noe på Gral denne gangen, er de forberedt. De vet at det nye kartet som Kaptein Sabeltann har fått tak viser alt av feller som befinner seg inne på Gral. Hvis det skjer dem noe, vet de at Kapteinen deres vil sende noen inn for å hente dem.

Etter hvert som stemningen om bord blir litt mer avslappet igjen river Pelle blikket vekk fra Gral og kikker bort på Benjamin som sitter ved tofta og ror så stille han kan. Benjamin er en rolig og avslappet sjørøver med stripete tørkle på hodet og halvlang, pistrete hår. Han er ikke akkurat det man vil kalle for en tradisjonell sjørøver. Han er så klart glad i gull, men hvis det krever for mye arbeid vil han heller overlate jobben til noen andre enn å gjøre det selv. Selv om det betyr at han får en mindre andel av skatten.

For Benjamin handler det å være sjørøver kun om frihet. Frihet til å jobbe når han vil og sove når han føler at han trenger det. Det er så klart ikke slik at han kan legge seg ned å sove når som helst, men Benjamin liker livet som pirat. Det er i alle fall ingen rutinejobb der du blir satt til å gjøre de samme oppgavene hver eneste dag.

«Som om det noen gang vil bli en rutine og ro inn til en forhekset øya midt på svarte natta uten nattmat» tenker Pelle surt mens han stirrer tilbake mot Gral.

Mens Benjamin ror det siste stykket inn til Gral sprer det seg en spent stillhet i lettbåten. Øya er ikke stor og det tar ikke lang tid før de er kommet nærme nok til at de kan se stranden der de skal gå i land.

«Dette stedet gir meg frysninger» hvisker Benjamin idet han tar de aller siste åretakene og lettbåten glir lydløst mot sandbunnen. «La oss få dette overstått så fort som mulig». Pelle og Pysa nikker og kikker rundt seg med usikre blikk før de hopper ut av lettbåten og skyver den opp på land.

Med et kjapt blikk seg imellom beveger Kaptein Sabeltanns menn seg vekk fra lettbåten og de tar et par skritt opp på stranden. De blir stående en stund å se på hverandre med et alvorlig blikk og den anspente følelsen som før lå over lettbåten er nå kommet tilbake.

Det er en rar følelse som møter dem inne på Gral. Luften er nesten elektrisk og legger seg tungt over dem. Det kan nesten virke som om den merkelige tåken prøver å suge all kraften ut av dem og de kan kjenne en tung følelse bre seg gjennom kroppen.

Kaptein Sabeltanns menn blir stående et lite øyeblikk å nøle. Det er noe som ikke stemmer, men det er ingen av dem som klarer å helt sette fingeren på det. Det er ikke før Benjamin tilslutt sukker tungt og ser utover havet mot Den Sorte Dame at stillheten blant de tre brytes. De blir stående enda et lite øyeblikk å nøle, men tilslutt snur de seg og begynner å gå inn mot nordvest siden av øya med usikre, nervøse skritt.

Mens Benjamin, Pelle og Pysa beveger seg innover mot hjertet av øya letter stemningen noe. Nå som de er kommet inn på selve øya er ikke tåken fullt så tykk som ute på havet. De kan fint se gjennom den, men den innhyller likevel alt i en spøkelsesaktig favn og gjør luften slørete og forvridd.

Det er kanskje gått tre år siden forrige gang de var på Gral, men det virker det ikke som om øya har forandret seg så mye. Skogen på østsiden av øya er fremdeles like gjengrodd og stranden på sørsiden er fremdeles like åpen.

Terrenget skråner opp mot nordvest siden av øya, før det stuper ned i havet ved de bratte klippene der Grevens borg ligger som en utkikkspost helt ytterst og vokter over Gral. Det var ingen slapp unna Grevens falkeblikk der han satt øverst i borgen sin og speidet utover havet på jakt etter fiender.

Selv nå, tre år etter at Greven av Gral ble beseiret, har Kaptein Sabeltanns menn fremdeles en urovekkende følelse av at de blir observert der de sniker seg inn mot hjertet av den forheksede øya.

Etter hvert som Benjamin, Pelle og Pysa begynner å nærme seg borgen bestemmer plutselig tåken seg for å letne litt. Luften er fremdeles fuktig og rå, men øya virker ikke lenger like fiendtlig og den anspente stemningen som har lagt seg over de tre sjørøverne ser ut til å slippe litt. Benjamin, som går et lite stykke foran Pelle og Pysa, er den første som kommer fram til borgen. Han snur seg rundt og ser skeptisk mot tvillingbrødrene som har holdt seg litt i bakgrunn.

«Er dere sikre på at dere vil undersøke borgen» spør han litt usikkert og kikker bort på Pysa. Den pinglete piraten er, om mulig, blitt enda blekere nå enn det han var da de gikk i land. Han ser mot Benjamin og prøver så godt han kan å si noe, men etter flere forsøk på å finne stemmen gir han tilslutt opp og nøyer seg med å nikke istedenfor.

Med et halvveis nysgjerrig blikk Benjamin blir stående å granske de to tvillingbrødrene et lite øyeblikk. De hadde blitt enige på forhånd, om hvem det var som skulle undersøke hvilken bygning. Benjamin hadde syntes at det var rart at tvillingbrødrene hadde valgte borgen framfor heksehuset, men de hadde vært sikre i sin sak og han hadde latt dem få viljen sin uten mer diskusjon.

«Dere får huske at dere ikke skal bli med inn til te denne gangen da» flirer han tilslutt og snur seg mot den veien som fører til heksehuset. «Selv om dere blir fristet med kake så må dere ikke miste hodet helt» sier han over skulderen og Pelle sender han et irritert blikk. Han skal til å si noe til sitt forsvar, men Benjamin har allerede begynt å gå mot heksehuset med bestemte skritt og det tar ikke lang tid før han forsvinner inn i den mørke natten.

«Hva mente han med det» spør Pysa mens han kikker forvirret etter piratkollegaen. Pysa blir stående å stirre usikkert inn i nattemørket et lite sekund, men han snur seg raskt tilbake mot broren sin for å få et svar. «Han mente at du burde passe deg så ikke du gjør noe dumt, som vanlig» svarer Pelle irritert. Også han stirrer etter Benjamin, men når han oppdager at Pysa har snudd seg mot han snur han seg tilbake mot tvillingbroren.

De to tvillingbrødrene blir stående å kikke nervøst seg imellom idet det blåser en kald vind inn fra havet. Det går en ufrivillig skjelving gjennom dem der de står og Pysa trekker klærne litt tettere rundt seg. Han blir stående å kikke engstelig bort på Pelle som sender et usikkert blikk mot skogen bak dem. Det er ikke første gangen de har hatt følelsen av at de ikke er alene på Gral.

Det er ikke langt fra Grevens borg og bort til heksehuset som Benjamin er satt til å undersøke. Terrenget er lett, tåken som før lå tung i luften er nå forsvunnet og den kjølige natteluften virker oppkvikkende på den unge piraten der han beveger seg mot stedet der heksehuset ligger.

Mens han går den lille avstanden som ligger mellom borgen og heksehuset kommer han til å tenke på hun som bodde i huset forrige gang de hadde vært på Gral og det danner seg en liten nyve i pannen hans. Den gangen hadde heksehuset tilhørte vokteren av Gral, en trollkvinne ved navn Miriam. Første gang de hadde vært på Gral hadde hun skremt dem alle da hun dukket opp mens de sto og holdt vakt over gullet de hadde plyndret.

Den gangen hadde Benjamin trodd at hun var en av Grevens lakeier, men det viste seg etter hvert at også hun var tatt til fange av Grevens forbannelse og tvunget til å jobbe for den sleipe slimålen.

Med et lite sukk lar Benjamin tankene vandre, mens han går mot heksehuset. Ut ifra det Langemann hadde fortalt han var det takket være heksa at de hadde klart og komme seg løs fra Grevens magi. Jentungen fra Kjuttaviga hadde jo også hjulpet til, men det var trollkvinnen som tilslutt hadde sendt Grevens sjel til Davy Jones.

Hun hadde reddet dem alle fra Grevens forbannelse, men det hadde kostet. Miriam hadde ofret alt for å befri dem. Hun hadde brukt sine aller siste krefter til å beseire Greven av Gral og da Greven hadde forsvunnet i et hav av flammer hadde hun også blitt borte.

Mens Benjamin går de siste få meterne er han helt oppslukt i sine egne tanker. Det er ikke før han runder svingen og får øye på heksehuset som ligger halvveis innhyllet i natten at han bråstopper og river seg løs fra tankene sine. Det er et sørgelig syn som møter han. Det en gang så magiske heksehuset er blitt tappet for all kraft og står nå igjen som et skall av det det en gang var.

Fra der han står, kan Benjamin se at det ikke lenger bor noen der. Huset er helt mørkt. Inngangsdøren er blitt revet halvveis av hengslene og henger på skrå slik at den sperrer døråpningen. Det ene vinduet i første etasje er knust og når Benjamin ser oppover bygningen kan han se at det heller ikke er noen vinduer i annen etasje av huset som fremdeles er intakte.

Mens han prøver å analysere situasjonen lar Benjamin blikket vandre over det forlatte heksehuset. Hvis han ikke hadde vist bedre ville han sagt at huset hadde mistet all livskraft. Luften rundt huset føles annerledes og selv området rundt huset ser helt dødt ut. Det er ingenting som vokser der. I en sirkel på flere meter rundt huset finnes det ikke en eneste plante. Til og med graset er vissent og flere steder helt borte.

Med en nyve i pannen tar Benjamin et par steg mot huset og setter seg på huk for å undersøke en mørk flekk på jordbakken like ved der han står. Han tar en håndfull med jord og lar den renne gjennom fingrene sine før han reiser seg opp igjen og ser seg rundt. Overalt rundt heksehuset er det slike flekker i jorden. «Det kan nesten se ut som brennmerker» slår det han plutselig og han blir stående et lite øyeblikk å tenke. Siden det ikke vokser noen planter rundt huset er det vanskelig å si hvor gamle merkene er, men jorden hadde ikke luktet svidd da han plukket den opp, noe som kan tyde på at de har vært der en stund.

Med et tungt sukk blir Benjamin stående i et par minutter å se rundt seg med et usikkert blikk. Det er merkelig stemning på Gral. Helt siden de gikk i land har han hatt følelsen av at det er et eller annet de har oversett. Et eller annet viktig de burde huske på, men samme hvor mye han vrir hjernen klarer han ikke å komme på hva det skulle være.

Mens han tenker blir Benjamin stående å se bort på det forlatte heksehuset. Det ser ut som om det kan falle sammen når som helst og det er dette som er noe av det som får han til å undres. Det har bare gått tre år siden sist gang de var der og resten av øya ser akkurat ut slik som den gjorde den gangen. Hvordan heksehuset har gått fra å være en så magisk bygning til å bli til dette falleferdige huset på bare tre år, når resten av øya er så upåvirket, er utenfor Benjamins fatteevne.

Benjamin blir stående enda en stund å tenke, men idet det trekker en kald gufs opp fra havet gir han opp. Han kikker seg nervøst over skuldra og trekker klærne tettere rundt seg. Han blir stående enda et lite øyeblikk å kikke usikkert rundt seg, men tilslutt snur han seg og med et siste blikk mot det forlatte heksehuset begynner han å gå tilbake mot borgen. «Kanskje Pelle og Pysa vet hva det er som er så merkelig med denne øya» tenker han mens han går tilbake mot stedet der tvillingbrødrene venter på han.

Borte ved borgen står Pelle og Pysa og stirrer nervøst mot hovedinngangen inn til Grevens borg. Borgen er en mektig bygning der den står og vokter over havet rundt Gral, den var i det minste det en gang i tiden. Nå er den forlatt. Borgmuren som er satt opp for beskyttelse er flere steder rast sammen. Det er ingen lys som brenner utenfor hovedporten og over hele fasaden av borgen vokser det en slags krypplante.

Mens Pelle og Pysa har ventet på at Benjamin skal komme tilbake har de to tvillingbrødrene gått et par runder rundt borgen for å se om det bor noen der. Nervene deres har ikke tillatt dem å bevege seg for nærme den tilsynelatende forlatte bygningen, men bortsett fra en og annen vettskremt sjøfugl har de ikke funnet noe tegn til liv. Hverken i selve borgen eller i fengselscellen som ligger innfelt i den ene borgmuren.

«Det er ingen her lenger» hvisker Pysa mot broren sin. «La oss dra tilbake Pelle, jeg er redd». Han kaster et skremt blikk opp mot bygningen som tårner over dem før han snur seg tilbake mot broren sin med et bedende blikk. Han liker slettes ikke å være tilbake på Gral. Han har ikke glemt hvordan Grevens gribber lurte dem forrige gang de var der og hvis det hadde vært opp til han hadde de aldri reist tilbake til den forheksede øya.

Pysa blir stående å se at broren sender han et irritert blikk før han igjen snur seg mot borgen. Det var Pelle som hadde bestemt at de skulle utforske den forlatte bygningen. Tvillingbrødrene var de første av Kaptein Sabeltanns menn som ble utsatt for Grevens magi. De var de første som ble til Grevens viljeløse slaver og det går fremdeles ikke en uke uten at en av dem våkner opp fra et mareritt om det som skjedde inne på Gral.

Det var derfor Pelle hadde bedt Benjamin om de kunne undersøke borgen. Pelle vil være helt sikker på at Greven er borte for alltid og han vil se det med sine egne øyne. Det er den eneste måten han kan få fred fra marerittene som fremdeles holder han våken om natten.

Mens Pelle står og tenker blir begge tvillingbrødrene stående og kikke opp mot borgen som tårner over dem. I følge Kaptein Sabeltann skal det befinne seg en stor skatt der inne. Mer gull og edelstener enn det de noensinne kan drømme om… men det sier jo Kapteinen hver gang han får kloa i et nytt skattekart.

«Hvis det ikke hadde vært for at Kaptein Sabeltann er så sabla tøff og skummel hadde jeg gått av med pensjonen for lenge siden» tenker Pelle før han snur seg tilbake mot Pysa som står og kikker nervøst rundt seg. «Jeg vil hjem Pelle» klynker han og sender Pelle et av sine mest sørgelige blikk.

Pelle blir stående å se oppgitt bort på broren sin. «Slutt og mas» sier han irritert «vi skal reise snart, vi må bare finne Benjamin først. Se til å få med deg beina nå da, så skal vi se om ikke den tullingen har lagt seg til å sove midt i skogen». Pelle snur seg med ryggen mot Pysa og de skal til å gå mot heksehuset der de har avtalt å møte Benjamin, idet Pysa plutselig oppdager noe.

«Treet blomstrer midt på natta!», utbryter han plutselig og Pelle stopper opp. «Hva har det med noe som helst og gjøre» spør han irriter og kikker strengt mot broren som krymper seg litt under blikket hans. «Men så se da Pelle» kommer det furtent fra Pysa og han blir stående å peke mot den andre enden av borggården.

Det er mandeltreet som står mot den ene borgmuren som har fanget Pysas oppmerksomhet. Det lyser mot han fra den andre siden av borggården og idet Pelle snur seg den veien Pysa peker får også han øye på det merkelige treet. Pelle blir stående et lite øyeblikk og stirre mot treet før han tar noen usikre skritt over borggården. Pysa følger etter han og mens de to nærmer seg treet begynner han å tenke tilbake på hvordan treet så ut forrige gang de var på Gral.

Den gangen hadde blomstene vært rosa, de hadde akkurat sprunget ut og når Pysa tenker tilbake på det merkelige treet minner det han om våren i hjemme Shangri-la. Det går en liten sti på tvers av den ellers så overgrodde borggården, men idet tvillingbrødrene begynner å nærme seg mandeltreet sender de hverandre stadig mer forvirrede blikk.

Forrige gang de hadde vært på Gral hadde kanskje blomstene vært rosa, men nå, i lyset fra fullmånen ser de svært annerledes ut. Blomstene har ikke lenger den lyserøde fargen, men utstråler nå et nesten blålig skjær. Selve formen på dem er den samme, men de gir fra seg en uhyggelig glød i den mørke natten. Hvis ikke Pelle hadde vist bedre ville han sagt at det er blomstene som lyser opp den overgrodde borggården, ikke månen.

Mens tvillingbrødrene blir stående å sende hverandre forvirrede blikk begynner tåken å sakte drive inn over fra havet igjen. Det er fremdeles mulig å se gjennom den, men den fuktige luften gjør likevel at det legger seg en spøkelsesaktig stemning over den forlatte borggården.

De to piratene blir stående i kikker nervøst rundt seg en stund og plutselig kan det høres en lyd til venstre for dem. «Hva var det?» kommer det skremt fra Pysa mens han prøver å se gjennom den stadig tykkere tåken. Pelle blir også stående å stirre mot stedet der lyden kom fra. Han trekker kniven opp fra beltet og gjør seg klar til å slåss, men idet det kommer et ufrivillig hikst fra Pysa snur han seg irritert mot broren. Han skal til å kjefte på tvillingbroren, men han blir avbrutt før han kan si et eneste ord.

«Er dere ferdige med å lukte på blomstene» hører plutselig de to tvillingbrødrene bak seg og de skvetter rundt. De blir stående å stirre nervøse mot stedet der stemmen kom fra, men idet en skikkelse kommer til syne gjennom tåken puster de lettet ut.

«Blomstene blomstrer midt på natten» kommer det spakt Pysa mens han svelger hardt og prøver å få hjertet ned igjen fra halsen. Pelle, som også har roet seg ned igjen nå, sender et stygt blikk over borggården mot Benjamin som kommer gående mot dem med et flir om munnen.

Benjamin har alltid likt å finne på ting som kan få andre til å hoppe til. Hvis det ikke hadde vært for at han er så lat og ikke orker å finne på sprell så ofte er Pelle sikker på at Kaptein Sabeltann hadde satt han igjen på en øde øy for lenge siden.

«Det er noe rart med treet» sier Pelle idet Benjamin er kommet bort til dem. Den spøkefulle sjørøveren blir stående et lite øyeblikk å se på tvillingbrødrene med et nysgjerrig blikk, men tilslutt snur han seg rundt for å ta en nærmere titt på treet Pelle snakker om. Han tar et par skritt mot den ene greinen som henger ned mot bakken og bøyer seg mot den for å undersøke de merkelige blomstene. «Det forklarer jo saken» sier han etter en liten stund og retter seg opp igjen «magien til heksa må fremdeles være i lufta, det er sikkert derfor det er en så rar stemning på øya»

Benjamin tar et par skritt tilbake og blir stående og studere blomstene et lite øyeblikk til, før han oppdager det forvirrede blikket tvillingbrødrene sender han. Det senker seg en kort stillhet over borggården mens de to brødrene blir stående å stirre usikkert mot piratkollegaen deres, men til slutt sukker Benjamin oppgitt og begynner å forklare. «Langemann fortalte meg at rett etter at heksa forsvant begynte dette mandeltreet her å blomstre» sier han med en alvorlig stemme «Pinky må ha sagt til han at de magiske kreftene til heksa ble overført til dette treet da hun døde».

Det senker seg en ny stillhet over de tre mens Benjamin blir stående og studere Pelle og Pysa. Pelle ser ut til å ha skjønt det Benjamin prøver å forklare, men Pysa ser bare enda mer forvirret ut. Han har en nyve i pannen og blikket hans hopper mellom mandeltreet og Benjamin. Det er tydelig at det er noe han tenker på.

«Hvordan vet Pinky hva som skjedde med heksa» spør Pysa tilslutt og kikker usikkert bort mot Benjamin «Pinky var jo også under Grevens forbannelse, han burde ikke huske noe». Benjamin trekker på skuldrene og snur seg rundt for å studere borgen bak dem «Hun jentungen fra Kjuttaviga fortalte han det sikkert, de var jo ganske gode venner» sier han over skuldra, mens han lar blikket vandre over den en gang så mektige bygningen.

Etter en stund snur også Pelle og Pysa seg slik at de også blir stående og observere den forlatte borgen. Stillheten senker seg på nytt over Gral og tåken som har ligget lett i luften, begynner nå for alvor å samle seg inne på øya.

Mens den fuktige luften sakte, men sikkert gjør sikten stadig kortere blir Benjamin stående og studere borgen foran seg med et granskende blikk. Følelsen av at det er et eller annet det de har oversett gnager fremdeles i underbevisstheten hans, men han er trøtt og idet en ufrivillig skjelving jager gjennom han bestemmer han seg tilslutt for å bryte stillheten som har lagt seg over dem.

Med et tankefullt blikk snur han seg mot tvillingbrødrene «Vi får komme oss tilbake til skuta» sier han litt usikkert mens han sender et siste blikk opp mot borgen. «Jeg begynner å bli ganske trøtt og dere vet at Kaptein Sabeltann hater å vente». Han snur seg mot Pelle og Pysa som nikker mot han og med et siste nervøst blikk opp mot Grevens borg begynner Kaptein Sabeltanns menn å bevege seg tilbake mot stranden der lettbåten ligger fortøyd.

De blir gående en liten stund i side om side, men siden Benjamin har lengre bein enn Pelle og Pysa tar ikke lang tid før tvillingbrødrene sakker akterut og blir gående et lite stykke bak den rastløse sjørøveren.

«Hvor tror du Pinky og hun jentungen er nå?» spør Pysa etter en stund mens han og Pelle prøver å holde følge med Benjamin. «De ble jo igjen på øya, men de er jo ingen steder» Pysa sender et nervøst blikk over skulderen sin, som om han forventer at de skal komme gående bak han, og Pelle kikker oppgitt bort på broren.

«Hvis du hadde tenkt deg om så hadde du fått inn i den bittelille hjernen din at de sikkert har dratt tilbake til Kjuttaviga» svarer han irritert. Pelle er trøtt og når han er trøtt lar han det som regel gå utover broren sin. Pysa ser bort på Pelle igjen, de blir gående en liten stund til i stillhet, men det er tydelig at Pysa har flere spørsmål.

«Men hva med Grevens gribber da?» spør han nervøst idet han ikke klarer å holde seg lenger. Han liker ikke at Pelle er irritert, men han er enda mer redd for det voldsomme raseriet Kaptein Sabeltann vil utsette dem for hvis det viser seg at det er noe de har oversett. Pelle stopper opp et lite øyeblikk og ser irritert bort på broren «Din akterutseilte landkrabbe» sier han sint «Du ser vel at vi er de eneste som er her, Grevens gribber har sikkert reist for lenge siden».

De to tvillingbrødrene fortsetter å småkrangle lavmælt helt til de kommer ned til stranden der Benjamin står lent mot lettbåten og venter på dem med et oppgitt blikk. «Hvis dere to er ferdige med å krangle, kunne jeg tenkt meg å komme meg tilbake til skuta og sove litt» sier han trøtt og hopper opp i lettbåten. Han er lei av at Pelle og Pysa aldri kan holde fred. En skulle tro at to voksne pirater skulle klart leve sammen etter så mange år, men dette gjelder tydeligvis ikke tvillingbrødrene.

«Du sover alltid du Benjamin» kommer det trøtt fra Pysa mens han tar et par skritt mot den late piraten. «du sover jo nesten like mye som Pelle» Pysa legger seg mot baugen av lettbåten og med et skubb skyver han den ut i vannet. «Jeg sover bare fordi jeg trenger skjønnhetssøvnen min» svarer Pelle irritert og skuler bort på boren sin mens han løsner tauet som har sikret lettbåten. «Ja hvis det er noe du trenger Pelle så er det skjønnhetssøvn» kommer det ertende fra Benjamin mens han setter seg ned ved akterstaven og ser på at tvillingbrødrene hopper opp i båten.

«Hva mener du med det» spør Pysa forvirret mens han setter seg ned ved siden av broren ved tofta. Han tar tak i den ene åren og gir den andre til Pelle. Han blir sittende å kikke mot Benjamin et lite øyeblikk, men når han ser det irriterte blikket Pelle sender han snur han seg rask rundt igjen og stirrer ned i bunnen av lettbåten.

Mens han ser bort på de to tvillingbrødrene rister Benjamin oppgitt på hodet og det danner seg et lite smil i munnviken hans. «Det er godt å vite at noe aldri forandrer seg» tenker han mens han ser Pelle ta et nytt tak om åren som Pysa har gitt han.

Med et siste blikk inn mot Gral begynner tvillingbrødrene og ro tilbake mot Den Sorte Dame. Snart glir lettbåten ut av syne og de forsiktige åretakene forsvinner i natten. Stillheten senker seg på nytt over det Karibiske hav og den forheksede øya ligger igjen tilsynelatende forlatt i den mørke natten. Det Kaptein Sabeltanns menn ikke ser, er at på stranden står det igjen en sortkledd skikkelse og stirrer etter dem. Den blir stående i et par minutter å speide ut over havet, mot stedet der Den Sorte Dame ligger for anker, men tilslutt snur den seg og begynner og gå tilbake mot nordvest siden av øya. Mot Grevens borg.


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Det er ikke langt fra Gral og ut til stedet der Den Sorte Dame ligger for anker.

Det har ikke tatt mer enn ti minutter for Pelle og Pysa å ro ut til skuta og idet de manøvrerer lettbåten opp på siden av Den Sorte Dame står Langemann og venter på dem med en fakkel i hånden.

Det er en spøkelsesaktig atmosfære som henger over det karibiske hav idet lettbåten legger til ved siden av sjørøverskuta. Det er fremdeles en stjerneklar kveld, men det ligger nå en lett tåke i luften og det bleke lyset fra månen gjør at havet har fått en dyster og nesten overnaturlig glød.

Mens Pelle og Pysa begynner arbeidet med å sikre lettbåten blir Benjamin sittende å kikke opp mot dekk der Langemann står og venter på dem. Det oransje lyset fra fakkelen lyser opp ansiktet hans, men det er likevel ikke så lett å se hva slags humør førstestyrmannen er i. Ut ifra det Benjamin kan se virker det ikke som om Langemann er i et spesielt dårlig humør, men han virker sliten. Det har vært en lang dag og en enda lengre natt, og hvis Benjamin kjenner Langemann rett så har han nok ikke tenkt å krype til køys på enda en stund.

Det er fremdeles mye som skal ordnes før de kan gå i land på Gral og Kaptein Sabeltann er en utålmodig mann. Han forventer at mannskapet om bord på Den Sorte Dame er villig til å gå gjennom ild og vann for å få tak i gull, så det å gå et døgn eller to uten søvn er da ingenting.

Mens Pelle og Pysa gjør ferdig arbeidet med å sikre lettbåten bøyer Langemann seg over rekka og kaster ned en taustige til dem. Tvillingbrødrene kikker opp fra det de holder på med idet taustigen treffer vannet med et plask, men når Benjamin tar tak i den og nikker mot dem går de raskt tilbake til arbeid.

Med et fast grep rundt taustigen, begynner Benjamin å klatre opp mot dekk og det tar ikke mange sekundene før han kravler over rekka. Han blir stående å se seg rundt et lite øyeblikk før han stiller seg opp foran Langemann og venter på de andre.

Oppe på dekket er det helt mørkt. Alle lyktene ombord på Den Sorte Dame er slukket og bortsett fra Benjamin og Langemann er dekket helt tomt. Mens Pelle og Pysa begynner å klatre opp taustigen blir Benjamin stående å kikke forvirret rundt seg.

«Hvor er alle sammen» kommer det litt usikkert fra han mens han lar blikket vandre over det forlatte dekket. Han blir stående og se rundt seg et lite øyeblikk før han tilslutt kikker bort mot Langemann igjen. «Kaptein Sabeltann har gitt ordre om at de skal holde seg under dekk til dere er kommet tilbake» svarer Langemann i en bestemt tone og ser tilbake mot Benjamin. «Kapteinen vil forsikre seg om at ingenting kan påvirke mannskapet før vi går i land».

Benjamin blir stående å se forvirret mot Langemann et lite øyeblikk, men tilslutt skjønner han hva det er førstestyrmannen prøver å si. Kaptein Sabeltann har kanskje fått tak i et kart som viser alle fellene på Gral, men etter det som skjedde inne på den forheksede øya forrige gang vil ikke sjørøverkongen ta noen sjanser.

Selv om det er markert mange feller på kartet kan de aldri være helt sikre på at magien til Greven er helt borte og etter det mytteriet som Kaptein Sabeltann fikk mot seg forrige gang han besøkte Gral skjønner Benjamin godt hvorfor Kapteinen er så forsiktig.

«Nå, fant dere noe» spør Langemann idet Pelle og Pysa klatrer over rekka og Benjamin blir dratt ut av tankene. «Borgen er forlatt» begynner han å reportere mens han prøver å kvele et gjesp. «Det har ikke bodd noen der på en stund, fasaden er helt overgrodd og heksehuset ser ut som om det kan falle sammen når som helst».

Mens Benjamin snakker kaster han et kjapt blikk over skuldra mot tvillingbrødrene. De har firet opp lettbåten nå og holder for øyeblikket på med å sikre den slik at den ikke faller ned og skader noen.

«Hva med resten av øya?» spør Langemann og Benjamin snur seg tilbake mot han. «Resten av øya så ut sånn som den gjorde forrige gang» svarer Benjamin i en likegyldig tone. Han snur seg og skal til å gå for å hjelpe Pelle og Pysa, men blir avbrutt av at Langemann snakker igjen. «Hva mener du med at den så ut sånn som den gjorde forrige gang» spør han strengt og studerer Benjamin med et mistenksomt blikk.

Det er mer enn en gang at Langemann har tatt Benjamin i å rapportere feil informasjon bare for å kunne tre av raskere og denne gangen er det viktig at en hver detalj stemmer. Hvis det er noe de har oversett kan det få store konsekvenser senere.

«Det er ikke noe som har forandra seg på øya» kommer det fra Pelle og blikket til Langemann flytter seg fra Benjamin og over på den ene tvillingbroren som nå er ferdig med å sikre lettbåten og har stilt seg opp ved siden av piratkollegaen sin. «Skogen er fremdeles like ugjennomtrengelig og stranda er fremdeles like åpen» begynner Pelle å forklare mens han kaster et kjapt blikk bort på Benjamin. «Og Pinky og ho jentungen fra Kjuttaviga er ingen steder å se» legger Pysa til idet også han går og stiller seg ved opp foran Langemann. «Jeg har jo allerede sagt til deg at de ikke er på Gral din akterutseilte…» begynner Pelle irritert, men han bråstopper når Langemann kremter høyt.

Mens stillheten legger seg over Den Sorte Dame på nytt, blir Langemann stående å studere de tre som står foran han med et oppgitt blikk. Det er Langemann som er førstestyrmann på Den Sorte Dame. Det er han som er ansvarlig for alt som skjer om bord på skuta og Kaptein Sabeltann stoler fullt og helt på at han gjør jobben sin ned til den minste detalj. Det er ikke uten grunn at han blir kalt for Kaptein Sabeltanns skygge. Langemann er kanskje ikke like streng som sjørøverkongen, men han krever minst like mye disiplin blant mannskapet som det Kapteinen gjør. Han har en autoritet som kun kan overgås av Kaptein Sabeltann selv og når han er ute på dekk er det ingen tvil om hvem det er som bestemmer.

Med et innvendig sukk lar Langemann blikket vandre over Benjamin, Pelle og Pysa en siste gang. Det har vært en lang dag, men hvis det er sant det de sier, at Gral er forlatt, har faktisk de tre sosekoppene gjort en bra jobb for en gang skyld.

«Er det noe mer å rapportere?» kommer det trøtt fra Langemann mens han studerer de tre som står på rekke foran han. Han blir stående et lite øyeblikk å se på at Benjamin rister usikkert på hodet før han kikker bort på Pelle og Pysa for å se om de har noe mer de vil tilføye.

Mens stillheten senker seg over dekk blir førstestyrmannen om bord på Den Sorte Dame blir stående et lite øyeblikk og vente på at en av de tre sjørøverne skal snakke, men når ingen av dem gjør tegn til å rapportere videre bestemmer han seg for at det de har sagt er godt nok.

«Hvis det var alt kan dere tre av» sier han tilslutt og kikker oppgitt bort på Benjamin som igjen prøver så godt han kan å kvele et gjesp. «Se til å komme dere under dekk, så kan jeg rapportere til Kapteinen» Med et siste blikk mot Benjamin snur Langemann seg. Han begynner å gå over dekket med bestemte skritt og bak han puster de andre lettet ut.

«Hvorfor er han så mistenksom» kommer det usikkert fra Pysa mens han kikker etter Langemann som forsvinner over dekket. «Tror han ikke at vi kan gjøre en bra jobb?». Mens Pysa snakker blir Pelle stående å se oppgitt bort på broren. «Langemann vet at jeg og Benjamin alltid gjør en god jobb» sier han i en overlegen tone og kikker bort på Benjamin med et glis «men Kaptein Sabeltann vet jo at han ikke kan stole på at du klarer å gjennomføre noe som helst. Det er derfor jeg alltid må bli med å passe på så du ikke gjør noe dumt».

Mens Pelle snakker kikker Benjamin trøtt mot tvillingbrødrene. Han ser Pysa stirre stygt bort på broren sin og innvendig sukker han tungt. «Jeg er minst like tøff som deg Pelle» hører han Pysa si til broren sin, men Pelle bare fnyser av han.

Det er rett før tvillingbrødrene begynner å krangle igjen, idet Benjamin tilslutt bestemmer seg for å gripe inn. «Hvis dere ikke har lyst til å tilbringe morgendagen med å skure dørken foreslår jeg at vi går under dekk» sier han oppgitt «Dere vet at vi ikke har lov til å være på dekk etter klokka ti…». Her stopper Benjamin opp litt og blir stående å kikke bort på tvillingbrødrene med et ertende blikk. «Ja dere burde i alle fall vite det hvis dere hadde kunnet klokka» legger han til med et lite flir før han snur seg og begynner å gå mot trappen som leder ned til dekket under.

Bak han blir Pelle og Pysa stående å stirre irritert etter Benjamin. «Hva mente han med det» spør Pysa forvirret mens blikket hans hopper mellom Pelle og trappen som Benjamin akkurat har gått ned. Med et tungt sukk flytter Pelle blikket over på broren sin. «Hvorfor må brødre alltid være så dumme» mumler han for seg selv før han hever stemmen. «Kom igjen Pysa, la oss hoppe i loppekassa, du vil vel ikke at Kaptein Sabeltann skal se at du bryter reglene om bord på Den Sorte Dame». Mens Pelle snakker ser han bort på Pysa som rister på hodet og kikker nervøst rundt seg.

«Men så kom igjen da» kommer det irritert fra Pelle mens han snur seg og begynner å gå mot trappen. Pysa blir stående et lite øyeblikk å nøle, men tilslutt snur også han seg og følger etter broren, med et siste nervøst blikk over skuldra.

Også er det igjen blitt stille i den karibiske natten. Luften er fremdeles varm og månen lyser fremdeles opp det sølvskimrende havet, men det virker som om den fuktige luften som har samlet seg rundt Den Sorte Dame endelig er villig til å slippe taket på sjørøverskuta. Mens månen sakte, men sikkert driver tåken tilbake mot Gral kan det høres en svak hvesing oppe fra dekk idet fakkelen som Langemann har festet i den ene masten brenner ut.

Stillheten ligger nå tung over skuta og den fuktige luften gjør det vanskelig å se klart. De ørsmå vanndråpene fra tåken klamrer seg til en hver overflate av skuta og det bleke månelyset gjør at Den Sorte Dame får en sølvskimrende og nesten spøkelsesaktig glød.

Oppe på dekk er det fremdeles ikke en levende sjel, og det kan virke som om skuta er helt forlatt, men tilslutt kan det høres et slitent sukk og Langemann beveger seg ut av skyggen bak den ene masten. Han tar et par raske skritt over dekket og kaster den utbrente fakkelen over bord før han snur seg og begynner å gå mot kapteinens lugar.

Førstestyrmannen har stått litt i bakgrunnen, skjult i nattemørket og overhørt de andre. Han liker ikke å spionere på mannskapet, men denne gangen følte han at ikke hadde noe valg. Gral er et farlig sted og hvis de sosekoppene har glemt å rapportere noe til han som de kommer på i ettertid kan det være for sent.

Det er ikke det at han tviler på Kaptein Sabeltanns ordre, Kapteinens ord er lov, men Langemann syntes det er rart at Kaptein Sabeltann sendte de tre subbehuene inn for å undersøke Gral. Det er flere om bord som ville vært en mye bedre kandidat til jobben og det er tross alt ikke første gang Pelle, Pysa og Benjamin har rotet seg bort i problemer som lett kunne vært unngått med litt kløkt.

Mens han tenker går Langemann de siste få meterne mot Kaptein Sabeltanns lugar. Han banker på døren og når han hører Kapteinen gi han tillatelse går han inn.

Kapteinen Sabeltanns lugar er plassert under det opphøyde akterdekket på Den Sorte Dame. Det er et mørkt rom malt i varme toner og møblert ellers med møbler i mahogni og rosentre. Rommet er møblert sparsomt, det er et sted for arbeid ikke komfort, men det har likevel en mektig og majestetisk utstråling som gjør at du merker nærværet til sjørøverkongen med en gang du setter dine bein på innsiden av dørterskelen.

Langs den ene veggen er det plassert en bokhylle fylt av gamle bøker. I hjørnet av rommet står det et stort skap og ved siden av skapet står det en gammel kiste. Over kisten er det hengt opp forskjellige kart på veggen. Ved første øyekast kan det se ut som om det er bare er sjøkart, men hvis du ser nærmere etter vil du se at det også er et og annet skattekart som har funnet veien opp dit.

På den motsatte veggen er det hengt opp sabler, pistoler og diverse andre små skatter som ikke blir lagt igjen i Abra. Langemann har vært med på å plyndre de fleste av disse skattene og vet derfor at de er mer av symbolsk betydning enn faktisk verdi, men det er likevel et imponerende syn som blinker mot han i det svake lyset.

«Nå, hva er det tomskallene har å rapportere» kommer det fra Kaptein Sabeltann idet han ser døren åpne seg og Langemann tar et par skritt inn i rommet.

Kapteinen selv er like unik som skuta hans. Han går alltid kledd i sorte klær, som regel prydet med broderier og knapper i gull, og har en autoritet som ingen kan overgå. Hvis han kommer inn i et rom forandres stemningen øyeblikkelig og selv om bord på Den Sorte Dame er de aller fleste av mannskapet livredde for han. Den beryktede sjørøverkongen kan kanskje love dem skatter hinsides deres villeste drømmer, men han krever i gjengjeld full lydighet fra mannskapet sitt. Det er ikke uten grunn han blir kalt for Kongen på Havet. Han er havets skrekk. Grusom og nådeløs, og han kan lukte gull på flere hundre meters avstand.

Med et kjapt blikk mot Kaptein Sabeltann tar Langemann noen bestemte skritt gjennom rommet og setter seg ned i en stol ved siden av skrivebordet. «Det virker som øya er forlatt» begynner han å rapportere, mens han kaster et kjapt blikk ned på kartet Kaptein Sabeltann har foran seg. «Benjamin sa at borgen var overgrodd og at det ikke virket som om det har bodd noen der på en stund»

Mens Langemann snakker blir Kaptein Sabeltann sittende et lite øyeblikk å tenke. Han stirrer ut i luften med et hardt blikk og nyven i pannen hans blir litt dypere.

«Hva med Grevens gribber?» spør han tilslutt tankefullt og ser bort på styrmannen sin. «De sa ikke noe om dem, så jeg går ut ifra at de ikke lenger er der» svarer Langemann og ser opp fra kartet igjen. «Perfekt», gliser Kaptein Sabeltann. «Denne gangen er det ingenting som kan stoppe meg fra å få kloa i alle Grevens skatter».

Det senker seg en stillhet over rommet mens Kaptein Sabeltann kikker ned på kartet foran seg. Han plukker opp pennen og gjør noen siste beregninger før han tilslutt kikker opp mot Langemann igjen. «Vi går i land ved daggry» kommanderer han skarpt «se til at mannskapet er klart» «Ai, ai kæpt'n» hilser Langemann og reiser seg opp. Med et siste blikk bort på Kapteinen snur han seg og begynner å gå mot døren for å sjekke at alle holder seg under dekk slik de skal. Det er lite sannsynlig at det er noen som våger å trosse ordrene til selveste Kaptein Sabeltann, men det er likevel best å være på den sikre siden.

Med bestemte skritt går Langemann gjennom rommet og åpner døren ut mot dekk. Han blir stående et lite sekund å nøle i døråpningen for å se om det er noe mer sjørøverkongen vil, men når han ikke hører noe tar han et siste steg ut mot dekk og lar Kaptein Sabeltann fortsette med arbeidet sitt i fred.

Idet døren til lugaren lukker seg bak Langemann senker stillheten seg på nytt over Kapteins lugar. Kaptein Sabeltann blir sittende et lite øyeblikk å stirre ut i luften foran seg mens han tenker, men tilslutt sukker han tungt og gnir seg trøtt i øynene. Han blunker slitent et par ganger og reiser seg opp.

Mens den svake knirkelyden av skuta diskre trenger gjennom lyden av bølgeskvulp fra sjøen på utsiden blir Kaptein Sabeltann stående å stirre tankefullt ut av vinduet. Han kan se Gral gjennom tåken. Hele øya er opplyst av måneskinn og Grevens borg som ligger ytterst på klippen lyser mot han gjennom nattemørket.

Det flakkende lyset kaster en myk skygge over sjørøverkongen der han står og tenker. Det er tydelig at han befinner seg milevis unna. Han står rakrygget og stirrer ut over havet med harde øyne og nyven han har i pannen blir stadig dypere. Etter en stund snur han seg mot skrivebordet og kikker ned på det gamle kartet som ligger der.

Det at kartet er så gammelt og slitt har vist seg å være et større problem enn det han først hadde regnet med. Kaptein Sabeltann har brukt flere uker bare for å lage kopier av det som er tegnet ned og enda er det mye han ikke har klart å tyde. Blekket er så bleket enkelte steder at det er nesten usynlig. Spesielt nede i det høyre hjørnet er dette et problem. Kaptein Sabeltann har kommet fram til at blekkflekken som er plassert der er en slags signatur, et slags symbol som er tegnet ned, men blekket er for utydelig til at han klarer å lese den. Det minner han om noe han har sett før, men uansett hvor mye han prøver klarer han ikke å plassere det.

Sjørøverkongen blir stående et lite øyeblikk å stirre intenst ned på kartet, men tilslutt gir han opp og snur seg tilbake mot vinduet igjen. Det er fremdeles mye som må gjøres før de kan gå i land på Gral. Kartet er allerede verifisert så akkurat hvem det var som eide kartet før han fikk tak i det, er ikke fullt så viktig.

Med øynene satt i et bestemt blikk blir Kaptein Sabeltann stående en stund å tenke. Da han først fikk kloa i kartet hadde han vært skeptisk. I løpet av sin sjørøverkarriere har Kongen På Havet skaffet seg mange fiender og den unge mannen fra Port Royal kunne likegodt ha vært en tidligere handelsmann som var ute etter hevn etter å ha blitt ruinert. Likevel, etter mye undersøkelser, har Kaptein Sabeltann klart å bekrefte at kartet er ekte.

Kartet samsvarer med de kartene de brukte forrige gang de var på Gral. Det er i tillegg et par av fellene som er markert på det nye kartet som er beskrevet i noen av de gamle bøkene som Kaptein Sabeltann har samlet opp gjennom årene. Derfor kan han med sikkerhet si at det gamle kartet han har fått tak i faktisk er et ekte kart over den forheksede øya.

Mens han tenker blir Kaptein Sabeltann stående enda en stund å stirre utover det blanke havet. Det har vært en lang dag, men foreløpig har alt gått etter planen. Han hadde regnet med at Grevens gribber fremdeles skulle befinne seg inne på den forheksede øya, men siden det ser ut som om Gral er fullstendig forlatt gjør dette alt mye enklere.

Med et siste blikk mot Gral snur Kaptein Sabeltann seg tilslutt vekk fra vinduet og setter seg ned bak skrivebordet igjen. Han tar fram notatene sine og blir sittende en stund å lese over dem mens han trommer med fingrene mot skrivebordet.

Ifølge kartet finnes det bare en vei inn i borgen. Hovedinngangen. De andre inngangene er beskyttet av så mange feller at det vil være vanskelig å bruke dem. Det skal være mulig å komme seg forbi fellene, men det virker som om hovedinngangen er et bedre alternativ.

Da Kaptein Sabeltann først kom over denne svakheten hadde han syntes at det var mistenksomt. Han hadde synes det var rart at ikke hovedinngangen var bedre sikret, men i ettertid har sjørøverkongen kommet fram til at det likevel gir mening. Greven av Gral var en arrogant person som følte at han hadde full kontroll over øya si. Han ville aldri forventet at noen var modige nok til å marsjere rett inn i borgen hans og aller minst ville han forventet at de var modige nok til å bruke hovedporten som innfartsåre. Dette er noe Kaptein Sabeltann er sikker på.

Mens månen fremdeles lyser høyt oppe på himmelen utenfor blir Kongen På Havet sittende å glise for seg selv i nattemørket. Det kommer til å bli en lang dag i morgen, men når dagen er omme vil Grevens skatt endelig være i hans hender.

«Alle man på rekke» Langemanns stemme lyder skarpt over dekket og med et blir lydnivået om bord på Den Sorte Dame mangedoblet idet mannskapet slipper det de har i hendene og kjapper seg opp på dekk.

Det er blitt morgen om bord på Den Sorte Dame. Solen står høyt på himmelen, sjøfuglene skriker i det fjerne og Kaptein Sabeltann har gitt ordre om at det skal gjøres klart til å gå i land på Gral. Mens mannskapet fomler seg på en rekke og prøver så godt de kan å ikke snuble i sine egne bein, marsjerer Langemann fram og tilbake foran dem.

«Benjamin, Pelle, Pysa, Edward, hjelp til her» kommanderer han bestemt «dere andre tilbake på jobb». De utvalgte piratene tar noen skritt mot den bestemte styrmannen og mens de følger etter han over dekk prøver de så godt de kan å overse de misunnelige blikkene som resten av mannskapet sender dem.

Det har vært en lang seilas for å komme til Gral. Mange av mannskapet begynner å gå lei av livet om bord på skuta og de skulle gjerne ha blitt med inn til øya for litt forandring. Selv om det er Gral det er snakk om er det likevel bedre å være der, enn å være fanget om bord på Den Sorte Dame med et mannskap som ikke har vasket seg på flere uker…

Mens resten av mannskapet går tilbake til det de holdt på med følger Benjamin og de andre etter Langemann bort til lettbåtene. Etter et par minutter kommer også Kaptein Sabeltann ut på dekk og han blir stående å se på mennene sine arbeide.

Idet Kapteinen kommer ut på dekk stopper Langemann opp et lite sekund og nikker mot han for å vise at lettbåtene blir klargjorte. Han tar noen raske skritt over dekket for å hjelpe Edward med å laste drikkevannet opp i den ene lettbåten og de samler sammen tre små tønner fylt med ferskvann. Vanntønnene blir plassert bakerst i den ene lettbåten og mens Edward spenner et tau over tønnene, så de ikke skal bevege seg, kaster Langemann et kjapt blikk bort på Kaptein Sabeltann der han står og speider ut over havet.

Kapteinen står rakrygget på andre siden av dekket. Han står med et fast grep om rekka og blikket rettet mot Gral. Det kan se ut som om han befinner seg milevis unna mens tankene hans fokuserer på den forheksede øya foran han, men Langemann vet bedre. Han har selv sett hvordan Kaptein Sabeltann alltid er klar over alt som skjer rundt han. Kongen På Havet har en nesten nifs evne til å oppfatte ting rundt seg og det er dette som gjør han så livsfarlig i en duell. Han vet ofte hva motstanderen hans vil gjøre før motstanderen vet det selv.

Mens Langemann blir stående enda et lite øyeblikk å kikke mot ryggen til Kaptein Sabeltann oppdager Kapteinen tilslutt at det er noen som ser på han. Med et letende blikk snur han seg langsomt og blir stående et lite sekund å se over dekket før han får øye på Langemann. Med et hevet øyebryn møter han blikket til førstestyrmannen som raskt tar hintet og går tilbake til arbeid.

Det er ingen hemmelighet at Kaptein Sabeltann hater å vente så jo fortere de kan gå i land på Gral jo bedre. Langemann har også lagt merke til at Kapteinen virker mer sliten enn det som er normalt. Kaptein Sabeltann praktiserer en streng selvdisiplin og det er sjeldent det er mulig å lese han, men Langemann er en av dem som har kjent han lengst og for Kaptein Sabeltanns skygge er det tydelig at sjørøverkongen er sliten. Blikket hans er ikke like skarpt som det pleier å være og han står ikke like rett i ryggen. Dette er små detaljer som de aller fleste ikke ville ha lagt merke til, men siden Langemann kjenner Kapteinen så godt som han gjør, er det likevel tydelig for han at det har vært en natt med lite søvn for sjørøverkongen.

Mens Langemann stadig sender Kaptein Sabeltann blikk fra øyekroken og jobber med å gjøre klar lettbåtene, snur tilslutt Kapteinen seg tilbake mot Gral. Han er fullt klar over at førstestyrmannen hans holder et øye med han, men han ser ikke på dette som et problem så lenge Langemann jobber effektivt.

Med et innvendig sukk lar Kaptein Sabeltann igjen blikket vandre mot den forheksede øya som ligger ikke langt så unna der de har ankret opp. Han har sittet oppe mesteparten av natten og gjort de aller siste beregningene for at de skal kunne gå trygt i land på Gral, og det var ikke før i de tidlige morgentimene at Kaptein Sabeltann tilslutt hadde gnidd seg trøtt i øynene og gitt opp med tydingen av kartet. Han hadde klart å tyde nok til at han vet hvordan de skal kunne gå i land på Gral og komme seg inn i borgen. Han hadde også klart å finne ut av hvor alle fellene som er markert på kratet skal befinne seg i terrenget inne på selve øya, men likevel klarer han ikke helt å slippe den gnagende følelsen av at det er et eller annet han har oversett.

Kaptein Sabeltann hadde sittet i flere timer og grublet over hva det kan ha vært han har glemt, men han hadde tilslutt gitt opp. Med et sukk hadde han samlet sammen dokumentene og gått og lagt seg i et håp om at et par timer med søvn skulle drive vekk de plagsomme tankene, men nå som sjørøverkongen igjen står og speider inn mot den forheksede øya, kommer den urovekkende følelsen tilbake for full styrke.

Det plager han at han ikke klarer å identifisere signaturen på kartet. Han har sett den et sted før, det er han sikker på. Problemet er bare det at blekket er så bleket at det bare er så vidt det er mulig å se at det faktisk er skrevet noe der. Det hadde kanskje vært enklere å tyde signaturen hvis han hadde holdt kart mot et lys, men siden pergamentet er såpass skrøpelig har ikke Kaptein Sabeltann turt å holde det for nærme arbeidslyset han har i lugaren. En liten gnist er nok til at hele kartet vil stå i full flamme i løpet av sekunder og Kaptein Sabeltann vil ikke miste kartet før han har fått kopiert det.

Med et siste blikk mot Gral snur Kapteinen seg bestemt bort fra den forheksede øya. Det er ingen grunn til å kaste bort mer krefter på grubling, de har en viktigere jobb foran seg.

Mens solen stiger stadig høyere på himmelen blir Kaptein Sabeltann stående og observere mannskapet mens de gjør de siste forberedelsene. Det er en varm dag. Det er ikke en sky på himmelen, men mannskapet er slitne etter den lange seilasen og arbeidet med å gjøre klar lettbåtene går sakte.

Med et hevet øyebryn blir Kongen På Havet stående å se på mannskapet jobbe. Langemann og Edward ser ut til å ha en god flyt i det de holder på med, men Pelle, Pysa og Benjamin står fremdeles bare og stirrer på hverandre med et fjernt blikk. Det er tydelig at de står helt i sin egen verden. Ikke engang nærværet av Kapteinen deres får dratt dem ut av tankene.

Kaptein Sabeltann blir stående en stund å se på de tre ukonsentrerte piratene før han sukker oppgitt. De tre rotehuene er kanskje greie å ha om bord når de bare skal følge rutiner, men hvis de får en ordre som er litt utenom det de vanligvis gjør, blir det bare tull.

Mens Kaptein Sabeltann ser bort på de tre ufokuserte sjørøverne kan han se Benjamin trekke usikkert i et tau. Den usikre piraten klør seg i hodet og ser bort på Pelle og Pysa som stirrer forvirret tilbake og det er rett før Kapteinen ser seg nødt til å gripe inn, når Langemann endelig kaster et blikk bort på de tre og ser hva de holder på med. Med en skarp stemme gir han dem en kommando og Kaptein Sabeltann ser de tre hoppe til idet Langemann snakker til dem. Pelle og Pysa kikker skremt bort på Benjamin som svelger hardt og begynner å løsne på tauet som er knytt fast i den ene trinsa.

Med et siste oppgitt blikk bort på Pelle, Pysa og Benjamin snur Langemann seg mot Kaptein Sabeltann og rister unnskyldende på hodet. Kongen På Havet hater og vente og dette er noe Langemann vet godt, men nå som alle sammen jobber går arbeidet fort og det tar ikke lang tid før begge lettbåtene er på vannet.

Med en bestemt mine tar Kaptein Sabeltann et par raske skritt over dekk og blir stående ved siden av Langemann. «La oss se om ikke Greven har flere skatter han ikke lenger har bruk for» gliser han og kikker bort på styrmannen sin. Langemann blir stående et lite øyeblikk og glise tilbake mot Kapteinen før han tar et skritt til siden. «Etter deg kæpt'n» sier han og flytter seg sånn at Kaptein Sabeltann skal kunne komme seg forbi han.

Med et siste blikk over dekket klatrer sjørøverkongen over rekka og ned i den ene lettbåten. Kort tide etter følger Benjamin etter Kapteinen og seter seg ved tofta mens Pelle, Pysa og Edward finner plassene sine i den andre lettbåten. Det er bare Langemann som står igjen opp på dekk og nøler.

Det er ikke uvanlig at både Kapteinen og styrmannen om bord på Den Sorte Dame er vekk fra skuta samtidig og de har gode rutiner på det. Likevel har dette aldri vært noe Langemann har likt. Langemann har vært sjørøver så lenge han kan huske og han har jobbet for flere kapteiner opp gjennom tiden, men det er likevel noe spesielt med denne skuta som gjør at han alltid tenker seg om to ganger før han reiser fra henne.

Utenom Kapteinen selv er det ingen om bord som setter skuta så høyt som Langemann og han er villig til å gjøre nesten hva som helst for at Den Sorte Dame aldri skal havne i hendene på noen andre enn hennes sanne kaptein.

Med et siste blikk over dekket sukker Langemann tungt og prøver og ignorer den usikre følelsen som dukker opp hver gang han skal forlate skuta. Han blir stående enda et lite øyeblikk å nøle, men tilslutt tvinger han seg selv til å snu seg rundt og klatre over rekka. Han setter seg ved akterstaven i lettbåten sammen med Kaptein Sabeltann og Benjamin, og på Kapteinens kommando begynner Benjamin og Edward å ro de to lettbåtene inn mot den forheksede øya med stødige åretak.


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Det er en anspent stemning som henger over det Karibiske hav idet de to lettbåtene begynner å bevege seg inn mot Gral. Det er en urolig atmosfære blant mannskapet og mens stillheten ligger som et lokk over Kaptein Sabeltann og hans menn begynner de utvalgte piratene å sende hverandre vaktsomme blikk seg i mellom.

Det er ingen negativ atmosfære som henger over dem, men det er en følelse av uro som sakte, men sikkert, sprer seg blant mannskapet. De er ivrige etter og endelig komme i gang med toktet. Sjørøvere er utålmodige av natur og de ser fram til og endelig få kloa i alle de skattene som skal skjule seg inne på den forheksede øya.

Selv Kaptein Sabeltann kan kjenne en urolig følelse spre seg gjennom kroppen hans når han kikker opp mot klippene der Grevens borg ligger og stirrer ned på dem.

Kapteinen har planlagt dette toktet lenge. Han vil forsikre seg om at alt stemmer før de skal gå i land og det har vært mange søvnløse netter brukt til å analysere kart, undersøke bøker og gruble over mulig feller. Forrige gang de var på Gral hadde de undervurdert farene som gjemte seg i nattemørket og dette er en feil som Kaptein Sabeltann ikke på noen som helst måte har tenkt å gjenta.

Idet Benjamin og Edward begynner å manøvrere lettbåtene mellom undervannsskjærene som omringer Gral, blir sjørøverkongen sittende og stirre tankefullt mot førstestyrmannen sin. De hadde diskutert saken på forhånd og blitt enige om og ikke ta med flere menn inn til Gral enn høyst nødvendig.

Selv om øya skal være forlatt har Kaptein Sabeltann likevel følelsen av at det er noe de har oversett og han vil ikke risikere å bringe med seg flere menn før han finner ut av hva det er de har glemt. Siden de er så få, er det lettere å holde styr på om det er noen som blir påvirket av øyas magi og det vil være lettere å se om det er noen som begynner å oppføre seg mistenksomt eller unormalt.

Helt siden den fremmede mannen hadde dukket opp med kartet i Port Royal har det vært en urolig stemning som har hengt over mannskapet om bord på den Den Sorte Dame. Det er ingen av Kaptein Sabeltanns menn som på noen som helst måte har glemt hva som skjedde den skjebnesvangre natten for tre år siden og det er tydelig at de er skeptiske til å reise tilbake til Gral.

Mens de to lettbåtene beveger seg stadig nærmere den forheksede øya blir Kaptein Sabeltann sittende dypt innhyllet i sine egen tanker. Han sitter i baugen på lettbåten, med ryggen mot Gral, men når han tenker tilbake på det som skjedde forrige gang de befant seg inne på den forheksede øya, går det en liten ufrivillig grøssning gjennom han.

Kaptein Sabeltann hadde ikke vært mer enn en hårsbredd fra å bli en av Grevens viljeløse slaver. Han hadde holdt Grevens tryllebeger mot leppene. Hvis det ikke hadde vært for at hun jentungen fra Kjuttaviga bokstavelig talt hadde revet tryllebegeret vekk fra munnen hans ville han ha mistet alt han hadde av fri vilje.

Med et sukk kaster sjørøverkongen et blikk over mannskapet sitt. Han har ikke fortalt dem om hvor mye jentungen egentlig hadde gjort for at de skulle komme seg løs fra Grevens forbannelse. Det vil bare ta motet fra dem. Selv ikke Langemann vet om alt som skjedde inne på Gral. Kaptein Sabeltann har sagt nok til at mannskapet stoler på han, men han er redd for at hvis han forteller dem om alt som skjedde inne på den forheksede øya, vil de miste tiltroen til han. Noe han ikke kan risikere nå som de igjen skal sette sine bein i land på Gral.

Mens solen stadig beveger seg høyere opp på himmelen bak de to lettbåtene, blir Kongen På Havet sittende å tenke tilbake på den skjebnesvangre natten for litt over tre år siden og det danner seg en dyp nyve i pannen hans.

Det var uten tvil heksa som hadde reddet dem fra Grevens magi. Hun hadde gjort den største delen av jobben da hun sendte Grevens sjel til Davy Jones, men i ettertid har Kaptein Sabeltann kommet fram til at uten den hjelpen som heksa hadde fått fra jentungen, hadde hun mest sannsynlig vært død allerede før den siste kampen mot Greven hadde begynt.

Da Kaptein Sabeltann hadde sittet i Grevens fangehull hadde han overhørt hvordan trollkvinnen takket den akterutseilte landkrabben for at hun stilte seg foran Lucifers sverd. Heksa hadde tydeligvis gjort noe hun ikke skulle og hvis ikke det hadde vært for at jentungen hadde grepet inn, hadde Greven henrettet henne på stedet. Senere hadde også Kapteinen sett hvordan Sunniva hadde klart å lure trollkvinnens tryllestav vekk fra de griske hendene til Grevens gribber slik at heksa kunne få tilbake magien sin.

Sjørøverkongen liker det slettes ikke, men til og med Kongen På Havet må innrømme at hvis ikke det hadde vært for den akterutseilte blindpassasjeren fra Kjuttaviga, hadde det vært ute med dem alle sammen.

«Jeg sa jo at du skulle ha spist før vi dro» Kaptein Sabeltann blir revet ut av tankene og blir sittende å stirre irritert bort på Pelle og Pysa i den andre lettbåten. Det er Pelle som kjefter på broren sin «Tror du virkelig barske pirater som oss setter seg ned og har lunsjpause?» spør han irritert mens han kikker bort på Pysa som krymper seg litt under blikket hans. «jammen jeg spiste jo før vi dro, Pelle» kommer det furtent fra Pysa mens han kikker ned i bunnen av lettbåten, «men jeg er sulten igjen nå og dessuten så rakk jeg bare å spise to frokoster»

De to tvillingbrødrene blir sittende et lite øyeblikk og skule på hverandre før de fortsetter å krangle lavmælt. De er så opptatt av det de holder på med at de overhodet ikke ser det irriterte blikket som Kapteinen deres sender dem.

Kaptein Sabeltann blir sittende et lite øyeblikk og se oppgitt mot de to mammadaltene i et forsøk på å få kontakt med dem, men etter en stund gir han tilslutt opp og lar heller blikket vandre over på han som ror lettbåten som Pelle og Pysa befinner seg i.

Edward er det nyeste medlemmet av mannskapet om bord på Den Sorte Dame. Han er en ung mann med kort sort hår og et bestemt ansikt. Den nyeste rekrutten om bord på skuta er et par år yngre enn de andre, men han jobbet tidligere som en kaprer for den engelske marinen, så erfaring er noe han ikke mangler.

Da det ble fred mellom Spania og England var det over 40 000 kaprer som mistet jobben. Mange av dem gikk over den nesten usynlige linjen mellom kaprer og pirat og Edward var en av dem.

Om bord på Den Sorte Dame går den unge sjørøveren som regel kledd i rødt, en vane som henger igjen fra da han jobbet for Kronen, men han er ikke lenger like dannet som det han en gang var. Piratlivet har begynt å sette sine spor. Håret hans er ikke lenger like velpleid og de sorte skjeggstubbene hans blir stadig lengre.

Kaptein Sabeltann har aldri vært helt sikker på om han stoler på den unge sjørøveren, men han hadde likevel hyret Edward på grunn av hans ferdigheter til å lese kart. Analfabetisme er et vanlig problem blant pirater og utenom Kapteinen selv og Langemann er det bare den tidligere kapreren som kan lese og skrive om bord på Den Sorte Dame.

Mens lettbåtene beveger seg stadig nærmere Gral blir Kaptein Sabeltann sittende enda et lite øyeblikk å studere mannskapet i den andre lettbåten. Han er fremdeles usikker på om det var lurt av han å ta de med eller ikke. Edward kan vise seg å være nyttig hvis de støter på noen problemer og trenger noen til å tolke kart, men han er ny om bord og Kapteinen vet ikke hvordan han vil takle problemene som kan befinne seg inne på den forheksede øya.

Pelle og Pysa vil også kunne være til hjelp siden de allerede har vært under Grevens forbannelse en gang før og det var derfor Kaptein Sabeltann hadde sendte dem inn til Gral kvelden før sammen med Benjamin. Sjørøverkongen hadde håpet at de tre piratene kanskje kunne klart å kjenne igjen Grevens magi hvis den fremdeles befant seg på øya, men i ettertid har Kapteinen kommet fram til at hele prosjektet i grunn var litt dødfødt.

Selv om det skulle befinne seg rester av Grevens magi inne på den forheksede øya er det lite sannsynlig at de tre sjørøverne ville ha lagt merke det. De to tvillingbrødrene er for opptatt med å kaste skremte blikk over skuldra til å legge merke til noe som befinner seg foran dem og Benjamin har en egen evne til å sovne uansett hvor han befinner seg.

Det beste hadde så klart vært å sende Langemann inn sammen med dem, men Kaptein Sabeltann hadde bestemt seg for å holde styrmannen sin tilbake. Det var fremdeles mye som skulle ordnes før de kunne gå i land på Gral og dersom det skulle dukke opp noen problemer om bord på skuta, ville det være bedre om Langemann ordnet opp i dette. På den måten kunne Kapteinen få jobbe i fred og han kunne ha fullt fokus på de siste beregningene som måtte gjøres før de kunne gå i land på den forheksede øya.

Uansett hvor mange rykter som går blant mannskapet om sjørøverkongens paranoide oppførsel er Kaptein Sabeltann fast bestemt på å planlegge toktet ned til den minste detalj. Han husker med skrekk tilbake på det som skjedde forrige gang de satte sine ben i land på Gral og denne gangen vil han være helt sikker på at alt stemmer.

Med et innvendig sukk snur sjørøverkongen seg tilslutt vekk fra Pelle, Pysa og Edward. De befinner seg ikke langt unna land nå, og som vanlig kan Kapteinen kjenne en velkjent sitrende følelse begynne å bygge seg opp i kroppen hans. Kall det gjerne en sjette sans, men Kongen På Havet vet når det befinner seg skatter i nærheten og det er sjeldent han tar feil. Det har til og med gått så langt at ryktene om Kapteinens evner sier at han kan lukte gull.

Mens Langemann begynner å instruere Benjamin om hvordan han skal manøvrer lettbåten inn mot stranden der de skal legge til, blir Kaptein Sabeltann sittende og stirre mot stedet der Den Sorte Dame ligger for anker. Opp gjennom årene er det mange rykter som er blitt forbundet med sjørøverkongen og hans stolte skute, men Kaptein Sabeltann har aldri gjort noe for å stoppe ryktestrømmen som florerer rundt han.

Jo mer mystisk og skremmende han framstår, jo flere ganger vil marinen tenke seg om før de bestemmer seg for at Kongen På Havet skal legges i jern og fraktes til London. Likevel kan ikke Kaptein Sabeltann annet enn å flire, når han hører seg selv omtalt som den skrekkelige sjørøverkongen som har levd i flere hundre år og har minst ni liv…

Mens Benjamin og Edward ror de siste meterne inn mot Gral blir Kapteinen og de andre sittende i stillhet. Det er ikke mange meterne igjen inn til øya nå og idet lettbåtene skraper mot sandbunnen hopper sjørøverkongen i land og planter flagget. De er fremme ved Gral.

«Så er vi endelig kommet tilbake» kommer det tankefullt fra Kaptein Sabeltann idet han tar et par skritt opp på stranden og blir stående å se seg rundt.

I dagslys virker ikke den forheksede øya like mystisk. Solen skinner, insektene summer fredelig rundt dem og idet de nyankomne sjørøverne tar et par skritt inn mot selve øya slår en varm og fuktig luft mot Kaptein Sabeltann og hans menn. Sjørøverkongen blir stående et lite øyeblikk til å se rundt seg, men det tar ikke lang tid før han kaster et utålmodig blikk opp mot himmelen.

Det hadde tatt lenger tid enn planlagt å få mannskapet klart til å gå i land på Gral, og solen står allerede høyt over horisonten i øst. Det er fremdeles bare formiddag, men de befinner seg nær Ekvator og sjørøverkongen er ikke sikker på hvor lang tid det vil ta og komme fram til Grevens skattekammer. Hvis de skal få skatten om bord i skuta før det blir mørkt, må de være raske når de først kommer seg inn i borgen.

Mens solen stadig beveger seg høyere opp på himmelen begynner mannskapet den vanlige rutinen med å sikre lettbåtene og fordele drikkevannet. Langemann står rakrygget blant dem og kommanderer de utvalgte piratene rundt, men arbeidet går sakte og det tar ikke lang tid før Kaptein Sabeltann kaster et oppgitt blikk mot mannskapet. Han liker aldeles ikke det han ser.

Langemann virker upåvirket nok, men det er tydelig at de andre er preget av å være tilbake på Gral. Fra der han står kan sjørøverkongen se at hendene til Pelle og Pysa skjelver så fælt at de sliter med å knyte fast tauene og Benjamin og Edward kaster stadig nervøse blikk rundt seg mens de jobber. Det kan nesten se ut som om de bare venter på at det skal komme ei heks løpende å forvandle dem alle til fluesopp.

Med et oppgitt sukk bestemmer Kaptein Sabeltann seg tilslutt for at noe må gjøres. Hvis de er i ferd med å miste motet allerede nå kommer det til å bli umulig å få dem til å jobbe sammen hvis vi støter på problemer senere.

«Se til å få opp farten udugelige latsabber, vi har ikke hele dagen» kommer det skarpt fra sjørøverkongen og han tar et par bestemte skritt mot lettbåtene. Han blir stående å se på at mannskapet skvette til og innvendig flirer han. Det er alltid like morsomt å se voksne mannfolk hoppe bare han hever stemmen.

«Jeg vil ha Grevens skatt om bord i Den Sorte Dame før solnedgang» fortsetter Kapteinen i en bestemt tone og ser hardt mot Benjamin og Edward «og jeg advarer dere» legger han til mens han beveger blikket bort til Pelle og Pysa «den som ikke gjør jobben sin vil bli kastet til haiene».

«Dere hørte Kapteinen» kommer det bryskt fra Langemann «Lettbåtene er sikret nok. Se til å få med dere beina». Førstestyrmannen kikker opp mot Kaptein Sabeltann og nikker for å vise at han har skjønt hva Kapteinen holder på med og mens mannskapet stiller seg på rekke foran sjørøverkongen danner det seg et lite smil om førstestyrmannens munn. Hvis de feige piratene ikke får tid til å tenke, vil de heller ikke miste motivasjonen og de vil kunne fortsette å jobbe sammen hvis det oppstår en farlig situasjon.

«Kom igjen akterutseilte landkrabber» kommanderer Kaptein Sabeltann mens han snur seg og begynner å gå opp mot nordvest siden av øya. Langemann følger like etter han, men Pelle, Pysa, Edward og Benjamin blir stående et lite øyeblikk å nøle. Det er ikke før førstestyrmannen sender dem et strengt blikk over skuldra at de endelig tar til vettet. Med et siste blikk ut over havet, mot Den Sorte Dame, beveger Benjamin, Edward, Pelle og Pysa seg opp fra stranden og med usikre, nervøse skritt, følger de nølende etter Kapteinen deres, inn mot hjertet av Gral.

Det er ikke så langt fra stranden og opp til klippene der Grevens borg ligger. Det er fremdeles bare formiddag, men Kaptein Sabeltann har bestemt seg for å tilbringe så lite tid som mulig inne på den forheksede øya og holder en høy marsjfart.

Mens solen steker og sjøfuglene skriker i det fjerne, begynner Kongen på Havet og hans mest betrodde menn å bevege seg inn mot hjerte av øya med bestemte skritt. Siden Gral allerede er utforsket trenger de ikke snike seg fram på samme måte som Pelle, Pysa og Benjamin måtte natten før, men terrenget er likevel bratt og det tar ikke mange minuttene før det er flere enn bare de to tvillingbrødrene som er andpustne.

Med et strengt blikk stopper Kaptein Sabeltann opp og blir stående å observere mannskapet sitt. «Se til å gi latsabbene noe å drikke før de kreperer» sier han oppgitt og snur seg mot Langemann som har en liten tønne med drikkevann stroppet fast over skulderen. Kapteinen liker slettes ikke at de er nødt til å stoppe, men han vet at alternativet er verre. Det er en varm dag og sjørøverkongen trenger alle sine menn i toppform i tilfelle de skulle støte på noen farer senere. Det er bedre å la mannskapet hvile et par minutter nå, enn at de ikke skal orke å forsvare seg senere hvis det skulle dukke opp noen problemer.

Mens Benjamin, Edward, Pelle og Pysa ligger på bakken og prøver å få igjen pusten blir Kaptein Sabeltann stående å se på dem med et hevet øyebryn. En skulle tro at alle de timene de har tilbragt om bord på Den Sorte Dame har gjort at de i det minste har fått litt kondisjon, men når Kapteinen ser hvor slitne mannskapet er bare av den korte gåturen, er det tydelig for han at hans «betrodde menn» har sluntret mye unna arbeidet.

Selv Edward ser ut til å være i dårlig form, og dette kommer overraskende på Kapteinen. Da den unge sjørøveren først hadde satt sine ben om bord på Den Sorte Dame, hadde han vært full av liv og villig til å bevise at han ikke bare var en prippen marinemann, men en fullverdig pirat. Den tidligere kapreren hadde nærmest bønnfalt sjørøverkongen om å få bli en av hans menn, og etter mye diskusjon fram og tilbake hadde Kapteinen tilslutt latt seg overtale og ansatt den ivrige rekrutten på prøvetid.

Kaptein Sabeltann hadde vært skeptisk i starten, men det hadde vist seg at Edward var mer enn god nok til å få hyre om bord på Den Sorte Dame. Han hadde vist en sterk arbeidsmoral, vært villig til å lære fra første stund og kommet godt overens med resten av mannskapet. Litt for godt kan det nesten virke som nå som sjørøverkongen ser bort på den unge mannen som ligger på bakken og tørker svetten vekk fra pannen.

Helt fra starten, hadde Edward kommet godt overens med Benjamin og det er tydelig at arbeidsvanene til den mer erfarne piraten har påvirket den nyeste rekrutten. Hvis kondisjonen hans er noe å måle etter, er det tydelig at Edward har plukket opp både et og annet triks fra den late sjørøveren. Benjamin er tross alt en ekspert til å komme seg unna arbeidet om bord på Den Sorte Dame ubemerket.

Med et siste oppgitt blikk mot mannskapet snur tilslutt Kaptein Sabeltann seg og blir stående å stirre mot borgen som ligger ikke så langt unna der de befinner seg. Han lar blikket vandre over steinfasaden som glitrer i formiddagssolen. Ut ifra det han kan se virker det som om det som ble rapportert til Langemann stemmer. De befinner seg litt for langt unna til at Kaptein Sabeltann kan se detaljene på borgen, men den sammenraste borgmuren og slyngplantene som vokser oppover den ene veggen er likevel godt synlige.

Mens drikkevannet blir sendte rundt bestemmer sjørøverkongen seg for å trekke litt unna de andre. Han tar et par skritt vekk fra resten av mannskapet slik at han kan få være alene med tankene sine, men det tar ikke lang tid før Langemann kommer bort til han.

Stillheten henger tung i luften mellom kapteinen og førstestyrmannen mens de står i sine egne tanker og speider inn mot Grevens borg som ligger foran dem. Resten av mannskapet har fått igjen pusten nå og ligger og slapper av i grasset, men det ligger likevel en alvorlig stemning over sjørøverkongen og førstestyrmannen hans. De blir stående enda et lite øyeblikk i stillhet, men tilslutt sukker Langemann tungt og begynner å snakke.

«Tror du at vi får tak i skatten» spør han og snur seg mot Kaptein Sabeltann. Sjørøverkongen blir stående et lite øyeblikk å tenke seg om før han tilslutt svarer. «Jeg tror at vi vil få mer motstand enn det vi hadde regnet med» kommer det ettertenksomt fra Kapteinen og han kaster et betydningsfullt blikk bort på Langemann. «Hva får deg til å si det» kommer det usikkert fra førstestyrmannen mens han sender et engstelig blikk mot borgen som ligger foran dem. Den ser fremdeles like forlatt ut og det gamle heksehuset som ligger like ved ser ut som det kan falle sammen når som helst.

«Jeg vet ikke hvorfor» begynner Kaptein Sabeltann i en tankefull tone «Men jeg har en underlig følelse av at denne øya ikke er så forlatt som den først ser ut». Mens Kapteinen snakker sender Langemann et nervøst blikk over skuldra. «Tror du at vi vil bli angrepet inne i borgen» spør han med en dempet stemme, men Kapteinen bare rister på hodet «Jeg tror ikke det er den type motstand vi vil møte» sier han og snur seg mot mannskapet igjen. «Det er mer en følelse av at det er et eller annet vi har oversett».

Idet Kaptein Sabeltann stopper å snakke sender Langemann igjen et bekymret blikk over skuldra, men denne gangen er det rettet mot mannskapet. Kapteinens stemme er dempet, men hvis noen av de andre likevel skulle overhøre det som blir sagt kan det ta motet fra dem. Helt siden de fikk vite at de skulle tilbake til Gral har det hengt en anspent stemning over Den Sorte Dame og det er tydelig at ingen av Kaptein Sabeltanns menn har glemt det som skjedde forrige gang de gikk i land på den forheksede øya.

Det kan nesten virke som om det først er nå mannskapet har klart å slappe ordentlig av. Den varme luften inne på Gral har en nesten søvndyssende effekt på de late sjørøverne der de ligger og døser i det myke gresset, og den alvorlige stemningen som før lå tungt over dem er nå nesten helt borte. Det er ikke før sjørøverkongen tilslutt går lei av å vente på de ufokuserte sjørøverne, at den behagelige stillheten som har senket seg over den forheksede øya blir brutt.

«La oss fortsette» kommer det bestemt fra Kapteinen og han gjør tegn til at Langemann skal få de andre på bena igjen. «Jeg vil ha Grevens skatt om bord i Den Sorte Dame før solnedgang og det kommer ikke til å skje med mindre disse såkalte piratene tar seg sammen»

Kaptein Sabeltann blir stående å se på at førstestyrmannen nikker mot han og tar et par skritt mot de andre som ligger og slapper av. «Kom igjen nå latsabber» kommanderer Langemann i en skarp tone «Vi har ikke hele dagen så se til å få med dere beina». Edward, Pelle og Pysa som har ligget og halvveis fulgt med på samtalen mellom Kapteinen og styrmannen, skynder seg opp fra bakken og stiller seg på rekke, men det er likevel en av Kaptein Sabeltanns menn som blir liggende igjen på bakken. Benjamin har tydeligvis ikke hørt ordrene som blir ropt ut og blir fortsatt liggende å kikke fjernt opp mot himmelen.

Med et oppgitt blikk snur Langemann seg mot sjørøverkongen. Benjamin er kanskje en god seiler og navigatør, men han lever i sin egen lille verden og er fullstendig håpløs når det kommer til å lytte etter ordre. Kaptein Sabeltann blir stående å vente enda et lite øyeblikk, men tilslutt går han lei og med bestemte skritt beveger han seg mot stedet der den late sjørøveren ligger og døser i graset.

Det er ikke før skyggen hans faller over ansiktet til den fjerne piraten at Benjamin tilslutt oppdager at de andre ikke lenger ligger ved siden av han. Med et forvirret blikk ser han opp mot sjørøverkongen som står over han «Var det noe du ville Kæpt'n» spør han litt usikkert, men Kaptein Sabeltann blir bare stående å stirre strengt ned på han.

«Hvis jeg var deg» kommer det advarende fra sjørøverkongen «ville jeg fulgt med når det er noen som gir deg ordre». «Ordre? Hvilke ordre…» spør Benjamin forvirret mens han kommer seg på beina. Han skal til å si noe mer, men stopper brått idet Kaptein Sabeltann, uten et ord, tar tak i vesten hans og drar han med bort til der de andre står.

Med en bestemt bevegelse slenger Kapteinen Benjamin mot Edward som må ta et skritt tilbake for og ikke falle idet den late sjørøveren snubler mot han «se til at denne hjernedøde tullingen følger med neste gang» kommer det sint fra Kaptein Sabeltann mens han sender et irritert blikk mot Benjamin. Benjamin skal til å si noe til sitt forsvar, men stopper opp når han ser det advarende blikket Edward sender han. Hvis man har lyst til å leve, snakker man aldri tilbake til selveste Kongen På Havet og dette er noe selv den ferskeste av rekrutten om bord på Den Sorte Dame har fått med seg.

Med et siste strengt blikk mot Edward og Benjamin snur sjørøverkongen seg og begynner å gå mot borgen igjen med Pelle, Pysa og Langemann like bak seg. Stillheten senker seg på nytt over den forheksede øya, men idet Kaptein Sabeltann og de andre fortsetter opp mot nordvest siden av øya blir de to piratkollegaene stående et lite øyeblikk å nøle.

«Hva gikk det av han» kommer det tilslutt usikkert fra Benjamin mens han sender et forvirret blikk etter Kaptein Sabeltann. Han snur seg mot Edward som blir stående å se mot han med et lite flir om munnen. «Vet du Benjamin» svarer den tidligere kapreren oppgitt mens de sakte begynner å gå etter de andre «Hvis en katt har ni liv må du ha minst 18, jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor Kapteinen ikke har satt deg igjen på en øde øy for lenge siden sånn som du går han på nervene».

Mens de to piratkollegaene beveger seg langsomt etter de andre sender Benjamin Edward et selvsikkert glis og etter noen få meter stopper han opp foran den unge sjørøveren.

«Jammen det er jo fordi Kaptein Sabeltann vet at jeg er den beste av hans menn» kommer det stolt fra Benjamin mens han blåser opp brystkassa og prøver å se viktig ut «Han vet at uten mitt overvåkende blikk på vakt ville Den Sorte Dame for lengst ha gått på grunn og det er derfor…». «Se å få med dere beina før jeg bestemmer meg for å mate dere til haiene!» kommer det sint fra Kaptein Sabeltann og Benjamin og Edward skvetter til.

«Aye sir» kommer det kjapt fra Edward idet han bråsnur seg rundt mot sjørøverkongen og hilser med hånden mot pannen, men Kaptein Sabeltann blir bare stående og sende han et irritert blikk. Sjørøverkongen er tydeligvis ikke i humør til å bruke mer tid en nødvendig inne på Gral og idet han sender de to piratkollegaene et siste sint blikk før han snur seg, vet de to fjerne sjørøverne bedre enn å la han vente.

Med et siste nervøst blikk seg imellom skynder Benjamin og Edward seg etter Kapteinen og resten av mannskapet og det tar ikke lang tid før de to ufokuserte piratene igjen står sammen sjørøverkongen og resten av hans menn.


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

«Så, kan vi komme oss avgårde nå eller ville dere helst hatt en liten formiddagslur først» kommer det sarkastisk fra Kaptein Sabeltann idet Edward og Benjamin endelig har somlet seg opp til sjørøverkongen igjen. «Siden du nevner det så hadde det kanskje vært greit med en liten lur…» begynner Benjamin, men han blir avbrutt av at Edward bråstopper rett foran han.

«Men hva er det som er galt nå da» kommer det irritert fra Kaptein Sabeltann idet også han ser den tidligere kapreren stoppe opp. Sjørøverkongen blir stående et lite øyeblikk og vente utålmodig på et svar, men Edward blir fremdeles bare stående og stirre mot Grevens borgen. «Kapteinen spurte deg om noe» sier Langemann bryskt idet det går opp for han at den fjerne piraten ikke har planer om å svare «Hvis jeg var deg ville jeg…» fortsetter han strengt, men plutselig er den tidligere kapreren kommet tilbake på jorden igjen.

«Det er noen her» kommer det bekymret fra Edward og han peker i retning av borgen. «se, det sitter en guttunge under treet i borggården». Mannskapet snur seg i retningen sjørøveren peker og når de ser treet den nye rekrutten snakker om skjønner de hva han mener.

Borte ved den ene sammenraste muren sitter det en ung person med ryggen mot mandeltreet som vokser i den overgrodde borggården. De befinner seg for langt unna til at de kan se hvem denne personen kan være, men de kan likevel se at den fremmede sitter med beina i kryss og kikker ned på noe som kan ligne på en bok han har i fanget.

«Hva i huleste Sabeltann skal dette bety» utbryter Kaptein Sabeltann idet også han får øye på den ukjente personen. Han bråsnur seg rundt og blir stående å stirre ned på Pelle og Pysa med ild i øynene. «Jeg syntes dere sa at øya var forlatt» sier han sint og tvillingbrødrene krymper seg under det strenge blikket som sjørøverkongen sender dem. «D… D… den var det i går» kommer det spakt fra Pysa mens han ser seg fortvilet rundt etter noen som kan komme dem til unnsetning. «Så jeg går ut fra at denne guttevalpen har kommet og bosatt seg her i løpet av natten da» svarer Kaptein Sabeltann sarkastisk og snur seg mot Benjamin som diskre har prøvd å trekke seg unna tvillingbrødrene. «Vel det er jo en fin utsikt da kæpt'n, og med dagens boligpriser…» begynner den eldre piraten nervøst, men han slutter brått å snakke når han ser det advarende blikket som Langemann sender han.

Mens den mest fryktede sjørøverkongen på de syv hav blir stående å se sint fra den ene til den andre av sine menn, holder mannskapet pusten. De sender hverandre livredderedde blikk og ut ifra atmosfæren å dømme, kan det nesten virke som om de engstelige piratene tror de vil bli skutt, om de som mye som blunker.

Det går enda et liten øyeblikk mens Kaptein Sabeltann ser strengt mot de skremte sjørøverne, men etter en stund bestemmer Langemann seg for at noe må gjøres og han velger å bryte den anspente stillheten som har lagt seg over mannskapet.

«Hva gjør vi nå» kommer de usikkert fra førstestyrmannen mens han kikker bort på sjørøverkongen. Langemann har kommet fram til at de ikke vil få gjort noe som helst hvis de skal stå og vente på at noen skal ta på seg skylden, og jo lengere tid det tar før de kommer opp med en plan, jo større sjanse vil det være for at de vil bli oppdaget. Kaptein Sabeltann har tydeligvis kommet fram til den samme konklusjonen og mens førstestyrmannen og resten av mannskapet stirrer nervøst mot kapteinen snur sjørøverkongen seg og kaster et tankefullt blikk mot den fremmede.

Det er omtrent 30-40 meter fra der de står og bort til personen under treet, men de er halvveis skjult bak den ene borgmuren, så det virker ikke som om guttungen har oppdaget dem enda.

Mens Kaptein Sabeltann blir stående å kikke mistenksomt mot den ukjente personen legger det seg en nervøs stillhet over mannskapet. Det er en spent stemning som brer seg blant dem, men det er likevel ingen som våger å avbryte Kongen På Havet mens han tenker.

«Vi deler oss» kommer det tilslutt fra Kaptein Sabeltann og han snur seg tilbake mot mannskapet. «Pelle, Pysa, dere venter her og prøver å komme så nærme som mulig uten å bli sett. Benjamin og Edward dere går mot øst og sniker dere innpå fra den siden. Langemann du blir med meg. Vi prøver å komme oss rundt slik at guttungen er omringet fra alle kanter»

Mannskapet nikker for å vise at de har skjønt planen og Kaptein Sabeltann fortsetter å snakke. «Vi kan ikke ta sjansen på at det er mer disse akterutseilte landkrabbene har oversett» kommer det strengt fra sjørøverkongen mens han kikker sint bort på Benjamin, Pelle og Pysa som igjen krymper seg under blikket hans. «Hvis det er flere ting som skjuler seg på denne øya er det en stor sjanse for at guttungen vet det, så sørg for at han ikke kommer seg unna»

«Ai ai» kommer det unisont fra mannskapet, men de blir fort stille når Kaptein Sabeltann hysjer sint på dem og gestikulerer mot den fremmede. Sjørøverkongen snur seg og kikker mot den unge landkrabben, men det ser ikke ut som om den fremmede har registrert dem. Med et lettet innvendig sukk snur Kaptein Sabeltann tilbake mot mannskapet og blir stående se mot dem. De blir stående et lite øyeblikk å stirre tilbake mot kapteinen, men tilslutt går sjørøverkongen lei.

«Men hva er det dere venter på da» utbryter han sint og mannskapet skvetter til. De begynner og spre seg ut slik som Kaptein Sabeltann hadde gitt dem ordre om og etter et siste blikk mot den fremmede snur også kapteinen seg og begynner å gå mot den andre siden av borgen. Langemann følger like etter han og det tar ikke mange sekundene før Pelle og Pysa er de eneste som står igjen, halvveis skjult bak den ene borgmuren.

«Hvem tror du det er Pelle» kommer det nervøst fra Pysa mens han kaster et skremt blikk mot den ukjente personen. Kaptein Sabeltann og de andre er allerede forsvunnet ut av syne og er på vei til å omringe guttungen, men de to tvillingbrødrene blir likevel stående et lite øyeblikk å nøle.

«Jeg kan vel ikke vite hvem han er din oppblåste kulefisk» kommer det irritert fra Pelle mens han klapper til broren i bakhodet. «Se til å få med deg beina nå da så skal vi se om vi ikke får tak i denne akterutseilte landkrabba. Du vil vel ikke at Kaptein Sabeltann skal tro at du sluntrer unna arbeid»

Med et nervøst blikk mot broren rister den feige piraten på hodet. De to tvillingbrødrene kaster et siste blikk i retning av stedet der Kaptein Sabeltann og Langemann skal befinne seg, men etter et lite øyeblikks nøling begynner også Pelle og Pysa å snike seg mot borggården der den ukjente personen sitter. De blir gående i stilhet et lite øyeblikk, men det tar ikke mange minuttene før de ikke kan komme seg nærmere uten å bli oppdaget og de blir nødt til å stoppe.

Mens den varme luften legger seg tungt over de to tvillingbrødrene blir de sittende på huk og vente på signal fra de andre. De sender vaktsomme blikk mot den fremmede mens de speider nervøst rundt seg, men etter en stund går Pysa lei av vente og han bryter den anspente stemningen som har lagt seg over dem.

«Tror du det er en av Grevens gribber» hvisker den feige piraten engstelig, men Pelle sender han bare et strengt blikk og gjør tegn til at broren må være stille. Pysa blir sittende et lite øyeblikk å stirre forvirret mot tvillingbroren, men tilslutt kikker han bort på den fremmede igjen og fortsetter å snakke. Det er tydelig at han ikke har oppfattet at Pelle prøver å fortelle han at de må være stille. «Jeg synes ikke det ligner noe særlig på noen gribb» kommer det fra Pysa mens han ser granskende bort på den ukjente guttungen. Han blir sittende et lite sekund å kikke mot den fremmede, men tilslutt snur han seg tilbake mot broren igjen

«Hva tror du det er han leser» kommer det nysgjerrig fra den feige sjørøveren og han ser bort på Pelle for å få svar.

«Hysj Pysa» kommer det irritert fra den fete piraten og han sender et engstelig blikk mot den fremmede. «Kan ikke få det inn i den tykke skallen din at vi må være stille så vi ikke blir oppdaget» Pelle åpner munnen igjen for å fortsette med å kjefte på tvillingbroren, men bråstopper idet en halvveis gjenkjennelig stemme bærer mot dem fra andre siden av borggården. «Si meg, lærte aldri Malena dere at dere ikke skal spionere på andre» hører de to tvillingbrødrene plutselig og de stivner.

Sakte snur Pelle og Pysa seg mot stedet der stemmen kom fra. De lar blikket vandre over den overgrodde borggården, men det er ikke før de kikker bort mot mandeltreet at de to tvillingbrødrene blekner. Den fremmede guttungen sitter med hodet halvveis på skakke og ser rett mot dem.

«Hva gjør vi nå Pelle?» kommer det spakt fra Pysa mens han reiser seg opp og kikker skremt rundt seg etter tegn til de andre. Pelle blir også stående og se rundt seg, men etter et lite øyeblikk kaster han et irritert blikk mot broren. «Se sånn går det når du aldri kan lære deg å holde munn» sier han sint mens han stirrer mot tvillingbroren «Kom igjen Pelle, selv om Pysa ikke hadde snakket så kan jeg høre magen din rumle helt bort hit» flirer den fremmede og tvillingbrødrene bråsnur seg mot guttungen igjen.

«Hvis jeg var deg ville jeg ha vist litt respekt» kommer det kvast fra Pelle og han begynner å bevege seg mot den ukjente guttungen med truende skritt. «Vi er Kaptein Sabeltanns menn, de verste sjørøverne på de syv hav, så vær forsiktig med hvem du snakker til»

Mens Pelle går mot stedet der den fremmede sitter, blir Pysa stående å nøle et ørlite sekund. Han kaster et usikkert blikk over skulderen, men tilslutt følger han etter broren. Den feige piraten beveger seg langsomt over den overgrodde borggården mens han kaster vaktsomme blikk rundt seg og tilslutt blir han stående rett bak broren, kun noen få meter unna den ukjente personen.

Pelle og Pysa blir stående et lite øyeblikk og se mot den fremmede. Guttungen sitter fremdeles på bakke med ryggen mot mandeltreet og ser opp mot dem, men etter en liten stund reiser tilslutt den ukjente seg opp. Han legger fra seg boken han hadde i fanget i det høye gresset, og blir stående å se mot Pelle og Pysa med et granskende blikk.

Det kan nesten virke som om han morer seg over et eller annet der han står og studerer de to sjørøverne. Den fremmede står rakrygget med hodet halvveis på skakke og med armene i kors, men det er likevel øynene hans som er det som får de to tvillingbrødrene til å reagere.

«Det er noe rart med han» tenker Pelle mens han studerer den uvitende fangen foran seg. «Guttungen ser ikke ut som om han er mer enn 17-18 år, likevel virker det som om han er eldre, øynene hans er mye dypere enn det de burde være».

Mens Pelle står og studerer den vesle landkrabben foran han, blir guttungen stående å stirre tilbake mot de to tvillingbrødrene med et nysgjerrig blikk. Den fremmede personen har sort kort hår og er kledd i en svart vest. Under vesten har han en sort langarmet skjorte over en sort bukse som er holdt oppe av et rødt skjerf han har surret et par ganger rundt livet.

Pysa blir også stående å kikke mot den fremmede med et granskende blikk og så fort han har observert de samme førsteinntrykkene som broren begynner han å legge merke til andre, mindre detaljer. Det sorte håret til guttungen får han til å virke blek, men huden hans har ikke den blålige tonen som man får hvis man er for mye inne, så det er tydelig at fangen deres er vant til å være ute i solen.

Pysa legger også merke til et arr guttungen har på venstre siden av halsen. Det er et langt tynt arr som strekker seg fra sted under kragebeinet hans og opp mot haken. Det er dårlig leget, men det ser ut som om det er en eldre skade og det virker ikke som om guttungen er plaget av det.

Mens de to tvillingbrødrene står og studerer guttungen foran seg prøver de så godt de kan å virke upåvirket, men det er likevel tydelig at de er usikre på hva de skal gjøre med denne ukjente personen som står foran dem og møter hvert blikk de sender han.

«Hvem er du» spør Pelle tilslutt og punkterer den anspente stemningen som har lagt seg over de tre. Den fremmede blir stående et lite øyeblikk og se på tvillingbrødrene med et ubestemmelig blikk, men tilslutt svarer han.

«Hvem jeg er skal ikke dere bry dere med, det er ikke viktig» kommer det bestemt fra den fremmede mens han lar blikket bevege seg kjapt over ansiktet til de to sjørøverne.

Det kan nesten virke som om han er lettet over noe. Guttungen står fremdeles foran dem rak i ryggen og det er tydelig at han ikke er redd for de to tvillingbrødrene, men det er likevel noe som forandret seg ved han da han fikk vite at tvillingbrødrene ikke vet hvem han er. Han er ikke lenger like anspent og det har sneket seg et lite skjevt smil om munnen hans.

«Hør nå her din vesle guttevalp» kommer det irritert fra Pelle og han tar et truende skritt mot fangen deres, «vi er Kaptein Sabeltanns menn, når vi spør om noe krever vi et svar». Den selvsikre piraten sender et strengt blikk mot den fremmede, men guttungen blir fremdeles bare stående å se på ham med et skjevt smil.

Pysa, som har holdt seg litt i bakgrunnen og sett etter de andre, kaster et forvirret mellom Pelle og den fremmede gutten. Den feige piraten blir stående og kikke spørrende bort på den ukjente, men tilslutt bestemmer han seg for å ta ordet selv. «Hvordan vet du hvem mamma er» spør han nervøst og kikker usikkert bort på guttungen. «Det er heller ikke viktig» svarer den ukjente personen i en bestemt tone og blikket hans beveger seg bort til Pysa. «Det som er viktig er hva dere gjør her». «Vi skal hente resten av Grevens…» begynner den nervøse sjørøveren, men han blir avbrutt av at broren kjører albuen inn i siden hans.

«Det han mente å si, er at vi seilte forbi og vi lurte på hvordan det stod til med øya» begynner Pelle å forklare i noe han tror er en uskyldig tone «Det er jo så lenge siden vi var her sist og vi lurte på hvordan vår kjære Greve har det». Den fete sjørøveren kikker mot den fremmede i et håp om at han tror på løgnen, men guttungen blir fremdeles bare stående og studere dem med et uleselig blikk og et lite skjevt smil om munnen.

Plutselig høres en lyd til høyre for dem. Gutten bråsnur seg mot skogen som omringer det forlatte heksehuset, og idet den fremmedes oppmerksomhet ikke lenger er rettet mot dem ser Pelle sin sjanse. Med tre raske steg beveger den overlegne piraten seg bort til den uvitende fangen og griper tak i armene hans. Guttungen skvetter til, men grepet til den bestemte sjørøveren er som stål og han kommer ingen steder.

«Ha, ingen kommer seg ut av mitt jerngrep», flirer Pelle hånlig mens han tvinger armen til den fremmede bak på ryggen. Guttungen blir stående å kjempe mot grepet til den fete piraten, men til ingen nytte. Han kommer ingen steder og tilslutt gir den fremmede opp.

Pysa blir stående å se på at den ukjente guttungen stopper å kjempe. Den feige piraten skal til å si noe, men stopper opp idet han ser at guttungens blikk ikke lenger rettet mot dem. Det er rettet mot skogen der den skarpe lyden kom fra, kun noen sekund tidligere. «Det er liten vits å snike seg rundt, med mindre du snart lærer deg at kvister bråker når de knekker» kommer det oppgitt fra den fremmede gutten og han blir stående å kikke mot stedet der den skarpe lyden kom fra tidligere.

«Kom igjen Benjamin du er like klumsete som alltid, så med mindre du har sovna så foreslår jeg at du kommer deg ut av skogen før noen av rovdyrene på denne øya bestemmer seg for at du kan bli middag» fortsetter fangen litt høyere nå og Pysa kaster et skremt blikk bort på han.

Alle tre blir stående og stirrer mot skogen som befinner seg på utsiden av den sammenraste borgmuren. Det går et lite øyeblikk, men tilslutt kommer Edward og Benjamin gående mot dem og Pysa kikker enda mer forvirret bort på den fremmede fangen deres. Benjamin er som vanlig ikke stille nok når han prøver å snike seg innpå noen. Han er for klumsete og tråkker ofte på kvister og andre ting som ligger i veien fordi han ikke ser hvor han går, men han er likevel flink til å holde seg ute av synet. Hvordan guttungen viste at det var Benjamin som gjemte seg inne i skogen er utenfor den feige piratens fatteevne

«Hvem er det vi har her da» spør Edward idet han og Benjamin har kommet bort til de to tvillingbrødrene. Den fremmede fangen blir stående og stirrer mot dem med et irritert blikk, men han sier likevel ingenting når Benjamin bøyer seg fram for å studere han nærmere. «Si meg, har ikke jeg sett deg før» spør den fjerne piraten før han retter seg opp igjen og tar et skritt tilbake. Guttungen sier fremdeles ikke noe, men øynene hans er nå blitt harde som stein og det lille smilet han før hadde rundt munnen er for lengst forsvunnet.

«Men dette var da en hyggelig overraskelse» hører plutselig sjørøverne bak seg og Edward snur seg mot stemmen. Det er Kaptein Sabeltann som kommer gående mot dem fra den andre siden av borggården med Langemann like bak seg. Idet han får øye på sjørøverkongen begynner guttungen å vri på seg igjen, men det er til ingen nytte. Pelles grep er fremdeles like sterkt og han kommer ingen vei. «Han vil ikke snakke» forklarer Pelle idet Kaptein Sabeltann og Langemann er kommet bort til de andre, «men denne vesle landkrabben påstår at han vet hvem mamma er».

«Alle i hele Abra vet hvem mammaen deres er» kommer det ertende fra Benjamin. «Dere går jo rundt og roper på henne hver gang dere ser deres egen skygge» Den fjerne piraten blir stående og flire mot tvillingbrødrene som sender han et stygt blikk tilbake.

Pelle skal akkurat til å si noe til sitt forsvar, men stopper opp idet Kaptein Sabeltann kremter irritert. Med et strengt blikk mot de tre piratkollegaene går sjørøverkongen bort til den fremmede fangen som Pelle holder foran seg. Den fete piraten tar et skritt til siden for å slippe til kapteinen, men han har fremdeles et hardt grep rundt armene til fangen deres så guttungen ikke kan gjøre noe som helst når Kaptein Sabeltann griper tak i haken hans og tvinger den opp.

Med en nyve i pannen blir Kaptein Sabeltann stående og stirre ned mot guttungen foran seg. Den fremmede blir stående og stirrer bestemt tilbake tilsynelatende upåvirket, men sjørøverkongen kan likevel se at pulsåren på halsen til fangen deres dunker raskt. Det tydelig at den vesle landkrabben er påvirket av det granskende blikket som kapteinen sender han.

Kaptein Sabeltann blir stående en stund å stirre ned mot fangen foran seg, men tilslutt bryter han blikket til den fremmede og tar et par skritt tilbake. «Hvem er denne vesle jentungen som tror at hun kan stå i mot selveste Kongen På Havet» spør han arrogant og kaster et kjapt blikk over den ukjente personen.

«Jentunge» spør Pelle vantro og stirrer ned på den fremmede foran seg. «Er det ikke en guttevalp». Hele mannskapet stirrer nå mot guttungen som står foran dem, og når de ser nøyere etter begynner de å se detaljer, detaljer som ingen gutt har. Den litt for tynne halsen, de litt for høye kinnbeina og den litt for tydelige øverste delen av brystkassen.

«Du er ei jente» utbryter Pelle og skvetter sånn at han mister grepet han har rundt armene til den fremmede. Jenta snubler litt framover, men hun tar seg raskt i det og blir stående å gni seg på den venstre skulderen. «Det tok sin tid» svarer hun sarkastisk mens hun kaster et blikk på mannskapet som har omringet henne. Hun blir stående å se mot Pelle og Pysa, men snur seg brått idet Kaptein Sabeltann snakker til henne igjen.

«Hvem er du» spør sjørøverkongen mens han gransker fangen foran seg. Tonen han bruker forteller mannskapet hans at han ikke er i humør til å krangle og mens kapteinen snakker blir de stående å kikke usikkert mot den ukjente jenta. Jentungen blir stående å se tilbake mot sjørøverkongen et lite øyeblikk, men tilslutt hever hun et øyebryn og stemmen hennes er bestemt idet hun begynner å snakke.

«Du sa jo det akkurat selv» sier hun i en utfordrende tone «Jeg er en jentunge som tror jeg kan stå i mot selveste Kongen På Havet». Hun kikker nysgjerrig opp mot sjørøverkongen som sender henne et sint blikk, men viker ikke unna når han tar et truende skritt mot henne.

«Jeg gir vel blaffen om du er gutt eller jente» kommer det sint fra Kaptein Sabeltann og han trekker sverdet. «Jeg forlanger at du forteller oss hvem du er». Sjørøverkongen tar enda et skritt framover og plasserer sverdspissen ved halsgropen til fangen. Jentungen blir fremdeles stående tilsynelatende uberørt, men blikket hennes er nå blitt enda mer fokusert og hun har en liten nyve i pannen.

«Som jeg sa til Pelle og Pysa, hvem jeg er, er ikke viktig» svarer hun og møter blikket til kapteinen uten å vike. «Det som er viktig er at dere må reise herifra, et steg for langt og dere vil aldri slippe fri fra Grevens forbannelse» Nyven i pannen hennes er blitt enda litt dypere nå og øynene hennes er harde som diamant.

«Og hva får deg til å tro at jeg, selveste Kaptein Sabeltann, tar imot ordre fra en patetisk liten tangkvast som deg» spør sjørøverkongen mens han kaster et arrogant blikk mot mannskapet rundt seg som flirer. «Kaptein Sabeltann begynner å bli irritert» skyter Langemann inn «Du burde vite at han hater å vente».

Jentungen kaster et kjapt blikk mot førstestyrmannen, men snur seg tilbake mot sjørøverkongen igjen idet han legger litt mer tyngde mot sverdet han har presset mot halsen hennes. «ja tålmodigheten til vår kjære Kaptein er jo legendarisk» sier hun sarkastisk mens hun studerer sjørøverkongen foran seg. «Og hva mener du med det» kommer det strengt fra Kaptein Sabeltann, men jentungen blir fremdeles bare stående å stirre hardt mot han.

I et lite sekund ligger stilheten tungt over sjørøverne og fangen deres, men tilslutt begynner jentungen å snakke. «Aldri har dere gått i land på en øy som Gral» sier hun i en advarende tone mens hun kaster et ubestemmelig blikk på piratene som står rundt henne «vokt dere fortapte sjømenn for å trosse mine advarsler, vokt dere for å la grådigheten trollbinde dere»

«Det er noe kjent med deg» kommer det fra Kaptein Sabeltann mens han stirrer ned på jentungen med et granskende blikk. Jentungen senker blikket og prøver å ta et skritt tilbake, men sjørøverkongen følger etter henne.

«Og hvor er det du har tenkt deg?» stemmen til Kaptein Sabeltann har fått en skarp kant og han lener seg forover slik at sverdet synker enda litt dypere inn mot halsen hennes. En rubinrød bloddråpe kommer til syne der sverdspissen hviler mot halsen til fangen deres. Den renner med langs kragebeinet hennes, men det virker likevel ikke som om jentungen legger merke til det. Hun står fremdeles og stirrer konsentrert mot Kongen På Havet.

«Du er omringet» kommer det arrogant fra Kaptein Sabeltann, mens han gliser mot den ukjente jentungen. «Vi kan gjøre dette på den enkle eller den vanskelige måten, men du vil uansett ikke komme fra dette uskadd med mindre du bestemmer deg for å samarbeide» Den fremmede jenta stirrer bestemt mot Kaptein Sabeltann mens han snakker, men hun sier ingenting. Øynene hennes er som stål og det er tydelig at hun tenker hardt.

«Dere er nødt til å forlate Gral, det er ingen ting her til deres fordel» kommer det tilslutt bestemt fra henne, men blikket hennes flakker. Det virker som om hun ser etter en utvei, men Kaptein Sabeltann og hans menn har omringet henne.

«Jeg vil ikke stå her å kaste bort mer tid» kommer det sint fra sjørøverkongen. Det er tydelig at tålmodigheten hans er brukt opp. «Grip henne,» kommanderer han «hvis vi tar henne med ombord Den Sorte Dame skal vi nok få henne til å snakke»

Kaptein Sabeltann senker sverdet samtidig som han tar et skritt tilbake og gjør tegn til at Pelle skal ta tak i fangen deres igjen. Det er dette jentungen har ventet på. Idet Pelle tar et skritt nærmere den fremmede kjører hun albuen inn i magen hans og slår luften ut han. Den fete piraten synker sammen og den ukjente fangen ser sitt snitt til å rappe kniven han har i beltet. Hun snur seg raskt mot Langemann som er den som står nærmest. Førstestyrmannen er rask i reaksjonen. Idet den fremmede jenta snur seg mot han, trekker han sverdet og går til angrep, men han undervurderer likevel hastigheten til motstanderen.

Langemann svinger huggerten mot fangen deres, men jentungen parerer slaget akkurat i tide. Siden den hun har en kniv i stedet for et sverd kan hun bevege seg raskere og med mindre bevegelser enn førstestyrmannen og idet Langemann igjen svinger sverdet tar jenta et bestemt skritt mot han og parerer dette slag også.

Med et konsentrert blikk tar den ukjente fangen et nytt skritt mot førstestyrmannen. Hun blir stående et lite sekund å vente på at Kaptein Sabeltanns skygge skal angripe for tredje gang og det tar ikke mange sekundene før hun får rett. Langemann gjør et nytt utfall mot den fremmede jenta i uvisshet om at det er akkurat dette hun har ventet på.

Idet sverdet til førstestyrmannen er på vei mot den venstre armen hennes blokkerer jentungen slaget med flatsiden av kniven. Hun lar knivbladet gli opp langs sverdeggen, men i stedet for å la det gli helt opp til hjaltet vrir hun håndleddet rett før. For å ikke miste balansen er Langemann nødt til å ta et lite skritt framover og idet han snubler forover tar jentungen et kjapt steg til siden og kjører kneet hardt inn i magen hans.

Med luften slått ut av seg synker førstestyrmannen om bord på Den Sorte Dame sammen på bakken ute av stand til å kjempe videre. Jentungen blir stående et lite sekund for å finne balansen igjen, men hun gjør seg raskt klar til å møte neste motstander. Den fremmede jenta kaster et kjapt blikk bort på Edward som har trukket sverdet og skal akkurat til å gjøre et utfall idet hun plutselig bråstopper. Noe hardt og kaldt er blitt presset inn mot nakken hennes og hun blir stående å se rett framfor seg mens hun sakte senker kniven. Kaptein Sabeltann står med pistolen klar til skudd.

«Slipp kniven» forlanger han i en hard tone. Stemmen hans er rolig, men den gir likevel ikke rom for spørsmål. Sjørøverkongen står så nærme jentungen at hun kan kjenne pusten hans mot nakken når han snakker, men hun lar seg ikke skremme. Hun spenner musklene og gjør seg klar til å angripe igjen, men Kaptein Sabeltann tar tak rundt håndleddet hennes og presser pistolen enda hardere inn mot nakken hennes.

«Ikke en gang tenk på det» kapteinens stemme har fått en hard kant. Pelle og Langemann har kommet seg på beina igjen nå og sammen med resten av mannskapet blir de stående å se på maktkampen som utspiller seg foran dem. «Du trenger meg for å komme inn i borgen» kommer det tilslutt fra jenta mens hun stirrer ut i luften foran seg. «Du vil ikke risikere å skade meg, du er redd for Grevens feller». Hun høres rolig ut, men Kaptein Sabeltann kan se at pulsåren i halsen hennes dunker raskt.

«Og hvordan, om jeg tør spørre, vet du det?» spør sjørøverkongen i en slepende tone mens han fremdeles tviholder rundt håndleddet til den fremmede jentungen slik at hun ikke kan gjøre noen brå bevegelser. Stemningen i den overgrodde borggården er nå til å ta og føle på og stillheten ligger tykk mot Kaptein Sabeltann og hans menn mens de venter på at jentungen skal si noe.

«Jeg vet mer om dere enn det dere tror» svarer jenta tilslutt rolig og bryter stillheten rundt seg. Det skjeve smilet hennes er kommet fram igjen og pulsåren i halsen hennes dunker ikke lenger like raskt. «Jeg vet at Pelle og Pysa, fremdeles sniker seg unna arbeid, og at Benjamin sovner på vakt. Det er derfor du har rekrutter Edward til å passe på at de gjør jobben sin. Edward er i tillegg god til å lese kart så det derfor du tok han med hit i dag, du er redd for fellene som venter på deg inne i Grevens borg»

Jentungen kaster et kjapt blikk på mannskapet som igjen har omringet henne, men stemmen hennes er fremdeles like rolig når hun fortsetter å snakke «Jeg kjenner Den Sorte Dame som min egen bukselomme» sier hun med en bestemt stemme «jeg vet hvor det er best å gjemme seg, og hvordan man skal snike til seg mat uten å bli forgiftet av Skalkens kokkekunster. Har dere fremdeles han som skipskokk forresten? Jeg mener, Glade Gorm viste seg og ikke å være helt til å stole på»

Det er tydelig at mannskapet ikke liker det de hører. Langemann har fått en nyve i pannen, Pelle og Pysa stirrer på fangen deres som om hun er blitt gal og Benjamin og Edward sender hverandre spørrende blikk.

«Jeg vet hvordan man seiler Den Sorte Dame hjem til Abra» begynner jenta igjen, men stemmen hennes er nå blitt mer alvorlig «Jeg vet hvordan dere ble Grevens viljeløse slaver, hvem det var som reddet dere og hvorfor dere reiste uten å undersøke hele borgen. Ingenting av dette er spesielt viktig så klart, men jeg vet noe som er viktig» Her stopper jenta opp et lite øyeblikk og igjen kikker hun mot mannskapet rundt seg.

«Jeg vet hvordan jeg kan kontrollere selveste Kongen På Havet» sier hun tilslutt med en arrogant stemme og kaster et kjapt blikk over skuldra mot sjørøverkongen som fremdeles har pistolen presset inn mot nakken hennes. Kaptein Sabeltann har vært rolig under hele monologen, men det er tydelig at han nå begynner å bli irritert.

«Du påstår at du ikke frykter noe» fortsetter jenta idet det går opp for henne at kapteinen venter på at hun skal forklare hva hun mener «Likevel løp du og gjemte deg da spøkelse til Grusomme Gabriel dukket opp i Kjuttaviga. Du lar deg forhekse av løfter om gull, og ofte går du for langt i jakten på skatter du ikke engang vet om eksisterer. Du lar grådigheten trollbinde deg».

«Hvordan vet du alt dette» kommer det bryskt fra Langemann, men jentungen svarer ikke. Hun blir bare stående å se på mannskapet med et lite flir om munnen.

«Nei nå får det være nok» utbryter plutselig Kaptein Sabeltann. Han tar tak i skulderen til jenta og snur henne rundt slik at hun blir stående å se opp på han. «Jeg er Kaptein Sabeltann, Kongen på de syv hav» sier han sint «jeg krever at du forklarer hvordan du vet alt dette». Sjørøverkongen presser pistolen opp mot haken hennes slik at hun blir nødt til å møte blikket hans igjen, men hun viker ikke unna det ildsinte blikket som kapteinen sender henne denne gangen heller.

«Som jeg sa i stad, hvorfor eller hvordan jeg vet de tingene jeg gjør er ikke viktig» sier hun bestemt «Det som er viktig er at dere forlater øya øyeblikkelig». Stemmen hennes har fått en ny tone nå. Det er ikke lenger snakk om at hun ønsker dem vekk fra den forheksede øya. Den tonen stemmen hennes nå har fått, forlanger at Kongen På Havet tar med seg sine menn og reiser fra Gral for så og aldri komme tilbake.

«Slipp kniven» kommer det advarende fra Kaptein Sabeltann. Han strammer grepet rundt håndleddet til jentungen enda et hakk, men i noen nervepirrende sekunder skjer det likevel ingenting. Jenta bare står der og stirrer bestemt mot sjørøverkongen mens mannskapet følger nervøst med. Det er ingen som har turt og stå imot kapteinen deres på denne måten før og de vet ikke hva de skal gjøre hvis den fremmede jentungen plutselig bestemmer seg for å angripe.

«Slipp kniven» kommanderer Kaptein Sabeltanns igjen og denne gangen er stemmen hans enda mer bestemt. Blikket til sjørøverkongen er som stål mens han står og stirrer ned på jentungen foran seg. Stemningen i luften er til å ta og føle på, men tilslutt etter noen nervepirrende sekunder senker jenta tilslutt blikket. Hun slipper kniven og den faller mot bakken, og blir stående med bladet plantet dypt nede i jorden.

«Pelle, Pysa, grip dette patetiske jentekreket og sørg for at hun ikke kommer løs» kommanderer Kaptein Sabeltann og han gir jentungen en dytt mot de to tvillingbrødrene. «Vi tar henne med tilbake til den Sorte Dame» sier han i arrogant tone mens han retter pistolen mot fangen «Etter et par dager i briggen uten mat og vann vil hun nok snakke»

«Hva» utbryter jenta mens hun kikker mot sjørøverkongen med et vantro blikk. Hun blir stående å stirre mot kapteinen et ørlite sekund, før hun kaster hun et kjapt nervøst blikk mot boken hun tidligere la fra seg i graset.

«Med mindre du har ombestemt deg, har jeg den store glede av å invitere deg om bord på min stolte skute» kommer det sarkastisk fra kapteinen og han gjør tegn til at Pelle og Pysa skal gripe tak i henne. Kaptein Sabeltann later som om han ikke så blikket som jentungen røpet seg med, men han kaster likevel et kjapt blikk bort på boken som ligger i det høye gresset før han igjen lar blikket vandre tilbake til fangen deres.

Den fremmede jenta stirrer mot sjørøverkongen med et stålblikk, men Kaptein Sabeltann har fremdeles pistolen rettet mot henne så hun kan ikke gjøre noe for å forsvare seg når Pelle og Pysa går nølende opp til henne. Tvillingbrødrene tar tak i skulderen hennes, men jentungen er likevel ikke klar til å gi opp helt enda og vrir seg unna. De to sjørøverne prøver så godt de kan å holde fast fangen, men uansett hva de prøver på klarer de ikke å få et godt tak på jentungen. De prøver flere ganger å gripe fatt i henne, men tilslutt mister Kaptein Sabeltann tålmodigheten og bestemmer seg for å bryte inn.

«Jeg gir deg en sjanse til» kommer det advarende fra sjørøverkongen og han tar et truende skritt mot jentungen «enten går du frivillig, eller så får du ta følgende». Den fremmede jenta sender han et sint blikk, men reagerer ikke på noe av de truslene som kapteinen kommer med.

Kaptein Sabeltann blir stående et lite øyeblikk å vente på svar, men idet det går opp for han at fangen deres ikke er villig til å overgi seg tar han enda noen skritt mot jentungen. Han blir stående bak henne og Pelle og Pysa tar et lite skritt til siden for å slippe kapteinen til.

«Siste mulighet nå» advarer Langemann, men jenta bare stirrer hardt ut i luften foran seg. Det er ingen reaksjoner som er synlig på henne, men det virker likevel som om hun er usikker på hva som skal skje.

«Vel, da får du ta følgende selv» kommer det tilslutt bestemt fra Kaptein Sabeltann og han tar et nytt skritt mot jentungen. Han hever pistolen, snur den rundt og slår henne hardt mellom skulderbladene og nakken med håndtaket. Det kommer et stønn fra jenta, men hun er bevistløs allerede før hun treffer bakken og mannskapet kan igjen puste lettet ut idet fangen deres er ute av stad til å lage flere problemer.

«Nå, la oss komme oss tilbake til Den Sorte Dame å se om vi ikke får denne patetiske jentungen til å snakke» kommer det irritert fra Kaptein Sabeltann mens han stirrer ned på den bevistløse jenta foran seg. «Hva med skatten» spør Langemann mens også han kaster et blikk ned mot jentungen. Kaptein Sabeltann blir stående et lite øyeblikk å tenke med en nyve i pannen, men tilslutt kommer han til en konklusjon.

«Det er lite sannsynlig at skatten vil bli borte over natta» kommer det tankefullt fra sjørøverkongen mens han kaster et kjapt blikk mot Langemann. «Men for å være på den sikre siden. Benjamin, Edward dere to blir igjen her på øya. Deres jobb er å finne ut om dette stedet er like ubebodd som det, det ser ut» «Ai, ai» svarer de to piratkollegaene og veksler et alvorlig blikk seg imellom.

«Og jeg advarer dere» kommer det strengt fra sjørøverkongen mens han studerer de to sjørøverne «den som ikke gjør jobben sin vil bli kastet til haiene» Kaptein Sabeltann blir stående å se strengt bort på de to piratkollegaene. Edward står i stram giv akt foran han, men Benjamin blir stående å vri seg nervøst under det strenge blikket til sjørøverkongen.

«Ja men det er ikke bra for kolesterolet» kommer det usikkert fra den fjerne piraten idet han ikke klarer å holde seg lenger og nervøsiteten tar overhånd «ja til haien mener jeg…» Han ser usikkert rundt på de andre for støtte «en skal jo tenke på dyrene ikke sant…»

Med et sint blikk retter Kaptein Sabeltanns seg mot Benjamin og skal til å si noe, men Edward har allerede skjønt hva som kommer til å skje og før sjørøverkongen får sagt et eneste ord har den tidligere kapreren tatt tak i armen til piratkollegaen og dratt han med seg mot skogen som ligger rundt det forlatte heksehuset.

Kaptein Sabeltann og de andre blir stående et lite øyeblikk og stirre mot de to sjørøverne som sakte, men sikkert beveger seg inn i skogen, men tilslutt går sjørøverkongen lei.

«Langemann» kommanderer han og gjør tegn mot den bevistløse fangen som ligger foran dem «Se til å få med deg jentungen tilbake til stranden så vi kan snakke med henne så fort som mulig»

«Ai,ai kæpt'n» kommer det bestemt fra førstestyrmannen og han bøyer seg ned og løfter fangen over skulderen. Han skal til å begynne å gå, men stopper opp idet han ser Kaptein Sabeltann bevege seg mot mandeltreet der jentungen satt tidligere. Mens Pelle og Pysa er for opptatte med å kaste irriterte blikk mot den bevistløse jentungen Langemann har over skulderen, blir førstestyrmannen stående å se på at sjørøverkongen bøyer seg ned og plukker opp boken som jentungen hadde sittet og lest.

Med et siste blikk mot Grevens borg snur Kaptein Sabeltann seg mot mannskapet igjen og med bestemte skritt begynner han å gå mot stranden der lettbåtene ligger. Langemann, Pelle og Pysa følger like etter og det tar ikke lang tid før borgen ligger et lite stykke bak dem.

«Hvem tror du at hun er» spør Pysa mot broren, mens han og Pelle prøver å holde følge med de andre. Tvillingbrødrene går noen meter bak Langemann og Kaptein Sabeltann, men når Pysa begynner å snakke snur førstestyrmannen seg mot den feige piraten. «Hvem hun er finner vi fort ut» svarer han med en alvorlig stemme. «Se til å få med dere beina».

Sjørøverbanden blir gående i stillhet en liten stund til, men plutselig kommer Pysa på noe «Du glemte kniven din Pelle» utbryter den feige piraten, men han senker raskt blikket når broren ser irritert mot han. En av lovene om bord på Den Sorte Dame er at du alltid skal ha våpenet ditt tilgjengelig og klart til kamp, men de befinner seg for langt unna borgen nå, til å snu og hente Pelles kniv. «Glem nå den kniven» kommer det bryskt fra Langemann mens han ser oppgitt bort på de to tvillingbrødrene «Benjamin og Edward kan sikker hente den for deg mens vi er borte»

Mens formiddagssolen fremdeles henger høyt oppe på himmelen beveger de fire sjørøverne seg det siste stykke ned til stranden. De blir gående i stillhet de siste få meterne ned til stedet der lettbåtene ligger og mens Pelle og Pysa begynner å løsne den ene lettbåten, legger Langemann fra seg fangen deres i sanden. Med usikre skritt går førstestyrmannen bort til Kaptein Sabeltann som står et par meter unna de andre. Han blir stående et lite sekund å nøle, men tilslutt bestemmer han seg for å snakke.

«Den advarselen hun kom med» sier han i en dempet stemme mens han gestikulerer mot jentungen «det var den samme som forrige gang». Førstestyrmannen snakker lavt for at ikke Pelle og Pysa skal høre han, men sjørøverkongen kan likevel høre bekymringen i stemmen hans.

«Tror du virkelig at jentungen kan være farlig» spør han og ser mot kapteinen. «Om hun er farlig eller ikke har ikke noe å si» svarer Kaptein Sabeltann i en bestemt tone «etter det som skjedde forrige gang burde vi ikke ta noen sjanser. Hvis det er flere farer som skjuler seg på denne øya vet nok jentungen om det og det er dette vi kan bruke henne til»

De to sjørøverveteranene blir stående et lite øyeblikk og stirre mot tvillingbrødrene som har løsnet lettbåten og står og krangler lavmælt om hvem av dem som skal ro. «Hva med den boken hun leste» spør Langemann videre mens han kaster et kjapt blikk bort på Kaptein Sabeltann igjen. «En bok innbundet i sort lær, det kan ikke være et bra tegn».

Kapteinen blir stående et lite øyeblikk å se ned på boken han har i hånden, men tilslutt kikker han opp igjen på førstestyrmannen. «Boka betyr noe for henne» sier han mens han tenker tilbake på det nervøse blikket jentungen hadde sendt den tidligere. «og hvis boken betyr noe for henne, kan den også være viktig for oss» Kaptein Sabeltann tar to bestemte skritt mot lettbåten og Pelle og Pysa skvetter til idet det går opp for dem at kapteinen deres er utålmodig etter å komme seg tilbake til Den Sorte Dame.

Mens Kaptein Sabeltann setter seg i baugen av lettbåten kaster de to tvillingbrødrene et kjapt blikk seg imellom. De blir stående et lite øyeblikk og stirre irritert mot hverandre, men tilslutt setter de seg ved tofta og tar hver sin åre. Langemann legger jentungen i bunnen av båten før han også setter seg ned ved akterstaven og på sjørøverkongens kommando begynner tvillingbrødrene å ro vekk fra Gral.

Mens avstanden mellom sjørøverne og den forheksede øya blir stadig større blir Kaptein Sabeltann sittende innhyllet i sine egne tanker og stirre ned på jentungen foran seg. «Før eller siden vil hun knekke» tenker han «Jentungen vil fortelle oss hvem hun er. Spørsmålet er bare hva hun gjorde med svarteboka til Miriam av Gral»


End file.
